Kyle XY A New Beginning
by PeppyXY
Summary: Jessi has disappeared. Kyle is now a wealthy bachelor. Latnok is finished with them but what about their families. A Kessi story through and through. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - A New Latnok

The Latnok members sat spaced around the circular table. The room was silent as no one moved as images of the experiment 781227 flashed across the tv monitors on each wall. The members were trying to find a way of making the specimen cooperate with them; it was a valuable asset. It's powers were beyond imaginable: Latnok needed it, they could become even more powerful with it.

A tall man, known as the Riddle, paused the screens and stood up to address his colleagues. He was a powerful looking man with two eyes that feasted on riches of substantial authority.

'As you all know the experiments 781227 and 781228 have become very well trained and have feelings of resentment, disobedience and of course spontaneity. We have no idea what these particular specimens have done to achieve their goals.' The members murmured between themselves before turning their attention back to the Riddle,' I would like to discuss their previous actions and see if we can see their future plans and stop them!' Another murmur passed their the gathering and a secretary handed out a sheet of paper to the members.

The Riddle was seated again and the discussion began. A female member, known as the Eye, started to speak,' I think we should start with the occurrence five months ago at our warehouse facility housing the pods and fluid. The experiment 781227 was seen exiting the building carrying an empty syringe. In the next few hours the fluid for the pods had lost all the nutrients needed for sustainment.' There was murmur but it stopped when The Eye placed a hand up to silence them,' soon after that specimen 781228 disappeared completely off the grid. It seemed that not even any of the Trager family had known where she had gone to. We believe her to have been terminated. Then we have...'

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the entrance the gathering all stared intently at the door. Another member, named The Dragon, called to allow them in but states that they were in the middle of negotiations.

Two guards pushed the door open and a seventeen year old girl walked slowly into the room. Her metal heels echoed around the circular room as she made her way towards the table. Each member in turn gasped and stared more intently at her. A smile spread across her lips as placed her hand down on the table. The nearest member looked at the ring that was attached to her finger. He said one word,' Emerson,'.

The Eye stood to face the teenager from across the table. She was small but her eyes gleamed bright with authority and she stared her down but the teenager didn't move a millimetre,' It's you... What are you doing here? You were meant to be missing.'

'Oh you noticed my little disappearing act?' The girl smiled, her face was smooth and unspoiled and she had long black wavy hair that reached her waist.

'Answer! We own you, XX! You belong to us!' The Eye was beginning to get frustrated with the experiment. It was created along with XY by them and for them. Though all Latnok members knew that 781228 was known to be damaged. The Eye shuffled slightly and met the eyes of the specimen,' you were killed... Killed by XY... How can you be here?'

'I never died... I was acting... I can easily manipulate my body into being dead...' The girl started to move slowly round the table, glaring at each member,' and I am a person... I do not belong to anyone!' She smiled as she stood behind the Eye who trembled.

A voice called from the table,' we were ones who made you! You're only an experiment! We own YOU!'

'No, you're wrong,' a smile crept onto her lips,' I own you...'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Amanda washed down the counter. Three years on and she still hadn't changed jobs. It was something about this place that had always been with her throughout everything. She glanced around the room it was a slow day; it seemed the local team had an important match today and so the regulars hadn't appeared. There was a couple standing over the computers opposite the counters, she watched as the guy reached for his girlfriend's hand to kiss it gently. Amanda was suddenly reminded of Kyle and she smiled. Near the back of room in front of the conservatory window was a gamer who seemed to be preoccupied with his console than his drink getting cold.

Suddenly, the door opened and a young woman walked in. To Amanda she seemed vaguely familiar as she had long black hair going down to her waist and two very deep, very beautiful hazel eyes. Amanda placed her best smile on and walked up to the counter. The woman was dressed in a black office suit with a white blouse. The skirt was exceptionally short and the woman's heels made her look really tall.

'Hello, welcome to The Rack! I'm Amanda, I'll be serving you! Have you been here before?' She was sure the lady hadn't but she had to ask it was job rules.

'Yes.' The woman replied with a bland answer, it seemed quite familiar but Amanda ignored her suspicion.

'Ok what can I get you?' Amanda smiled her forced smile as the lady ordered a strawberry and kiwi smoothie. Amanda busied herself with the task but kept glancing back at her customer.

––––––––––––––-––-––-–––-–––

Jessi's POV

I shouldn't have gone; it was a bad idea. I shouldn't have gone to The Rack. I knew as soon as I walked through the door and saw sweet Amanda washing down the counter. After three years she didn't look different just sturdier. And she didn't recognise me; working as Latnok boss had changed my demeanour somehow. I grabbed the smoothie she held out to me and walked quickly into the quiet conservatory and closed the door. I could see her eyes had followed me into the room but I ignored it and opened my case.

I had some work to do about creating new energy source for humans and my office was making me feel like a prison this is the first place that came into my head. I set out the files on the table in front of me and searched through them. My mother's Latnok ring which was on my finger clashed against the glass table and made a noise. I smiled; thanking myself I chose this ring to be mine, it reminds me of my mother every day and shows my employees who the boss is.

I suddenly came out of my trance when I heard the door opening as Amanda came to scrub the tables. I realised my files were spread across the table with clear Latnok symbols on them and she had noticed. It then came to my attention that Kyle must have told her everything after I had left and then started going out with her again. I missed him. I missed his deep blue eyes. I missed his ability to see the best in people.

Amanda stood gawking at my files and I quickly huddled them into one heap. I turned my head slightly and looked at her,' do you have a problem with my stuff?' She suddenly hurried backwards and shuffled out the conservatory; leaving me alone. I looked through the glass as she peered towards my files again but I quickly ignored her.

Then my mind suddenly opened, and I felt a presence come in and it washed over me. My mind had an edge to connect and I reluctantly forced my head up to look at the group of people entering the joint; especially the tall man standing at the back.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyle's POV

Our group of four had decided to go see Amanda working. Lori, Josh, Declan and I had been hanging out at home before we decided to go. My life had calmed down now, though I still have trouble hiding my abilities and my connection was severed. But as we came nearer to The Rack, I felt a tiny sensation slowly start to erupt inside of me.

'...killed my hundredth guy!' Josh had been talking to us about G-force and I found the subject to be boring for three years now. We entered the building and my mind exploded; I started to feel dizzy but my mind slightly cleared as I saw Amanda but our flame had burned out ages ago.

'Hey! What's been going on then, A?' Lori had reached the counter first with anticipation she was having a mental block writing her new song and needed inspiration,' this place is like a ghost train!' Amanda placed a finger to her lips and gestured for us all to come closer. We all leaned in and she pointed towards the conservatory. I did not follow her gaze as she whispered the word I had been dreading to hear,' Latnok...'

I quickly had a temporary moment of panic, it seemed by body was both reluctant and desperate to look. Was this it? Was this when they had come to take me after three years? Had they taken Jessi too? Finally after a moment of being gob-struck, I turned to look. Without notice my head started to throb and my mind felt like it was coming out.

I ignored my pain and stared at the Latnok member. Her eyes were a deep hazel and her black hair fell in ringlets to her waist. She was beautiful.

I felt an urge to move towards her, I stepped forward but when I reached the end of the counter. Declan grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

'Don't, it doesn't look like she's noticed us yet,' he said, his voice was stern but it didn't make my eyes eyes stray from the woman. Just as Declan was about to speak and man burst into the room knocking us all out of a deadly silence that we hadn't realised we had fell into.

The man rushed up to counter, he was only eighteen but looked like he owned a lot of knowledge. He sort of looked like a messenger as his stance was unprepared as if he was always moving.

'Have you seen a woman around twenty, stern, black outfit?' Amanda pointed into the conservatory,' thanks!' And he rushed to meet her.

–––––––––––––––––––––––-–-––––––––––––––––-––––––––––––––


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Jessi

**A/N - I just really want to thank you for those reviews! I hope this chapter will be up to your standards again! Don't worry, there will be some action in here somewhere! Please review!**

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

My ears heard the familiar sound of Danny's shoes as he ran towards me in the conservatory. Danny was my assistant, messenger, and personal navigation system and he never let me down but why of all days did he have to come to me now?

The door swung open as he lingered there,'Miss Emerson!' My head darted up and I glared at him. He stopped just before he spoke again and I stood up,moved towards him;pulling him into the room. I closed the door and sized him down.

'Never say my name in public! This place is from my past, and people know my name here!' I said in a loud whisper trying to emphasise my anger without being heard in the other room but I knew Kyle was listening in. I let go of his shirt which I had unknowingly grabbed and moved back towards my seat. I felt a load of eyes on me but ignored them and gathered my papers up.

Danny swallowed hard before he began to speak again,' I'm sorry, Miss, but some urgent news came for you from the office. It's about the Kings...' I held my hand up to silence him and the force I produced shut his mouth tight. I shook my head and motioned that he leave to meet me outside.

I released my force on him and with my instruction he left and waited outside. I then risked it; I glanced up into the other room as I collected my papers into the case. It was a mistake. I had met the beautiful pale blue eyes of Kyle Trager.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyle's POV

We all heard it. That name. Emerson. Jessi's name. But nobody heard the rest of the conversation being had except me. The teenager had shouted and the woman or 'Miss Emerson' had told him she was known here and that she came here in the past. She had used something to force his mouth shut and then he had left.

The whole scene had made no sense to the rest of the people next to me. I glanced at Declan who was looking at me as if wanting me to explain but I simply shook my head and looked back towards the Latnok lady. I felt a weird sensation rush through my body as I met her eyes; deep round hazel eyes that shimmered in the sunlight coming through the roof of the conservatory.

My mind suddenly jerked and I had an impulse to explore her mind but part of me didn't want to get involved. I simply stared. I was caught off guard when she suddenly jerked away from my gaze and hurriedly gathered her stuff together. But when she left the conservatory she walked slowly and gracefully toward us, her heels made a loud clapping noise against the tiled floor.

I looked at her again every curve, every dimple, every inch of her. And I realised.

_Jessi._

My thought just exploded into the room but only one person heard it and I was sure she did as Jessi stopped in her tracks and looked at me.

_Kyle. _

I moved forward wanting to embrace her, hug her, ask her things but most of all I wanted to feel her soft lips brush against mine. But again I was pulled back by Declan who shook his head and held me back.

Then she spoke,' do you all have a problem with me? Firstly it was your barista now a group of you.' I could tell she had a hint of a joke behind her words and she wanted to talk to us all but a sharp twitch of her eye indicated she had restrictions.

'No, miss. We were merely all glancing your way.' Amanda spoke up and didn't hold anything back,' We are sorry!' I saw Jessi glance at Amanda then me; a puzzled look in her eyes.

_Jessi? Why are you here?_

It seemed she hadn't heard me or just ignored it as she started to walk of the room again. When she closed the door, everyone around me let out a sigh that they hadn't realised they were holding. Everyone was looking at me; wanting me to explain but I couldn't. Thousands of questions had entered my mind. They all swirled and dived and mixed together making my mind feel weaker.

It was then that Lori spoke,' I wonder what that was all about?' She went to the magazine rack undeterred about Jessi and her visitor.

I felt Declan's hand on my shoulder and turned my head,' it's alright Kyle, Latnok hasn't come after you in three years. Maybe you just accidentally ran into a member.'

'Yeah, you could be right. Amanda could you make me a chocolate milkshake?'

'Sure, Kyle!' She smiled that smile that always used to work on me; the smile that turned my insides to jelly. But now it had no effect, it was just a smile an ordinary figment of everyday life. After Jessi had left Amanda had told me she wanted me back and the last of the flame that burned for her had sparked. It was out of a lost need that I had agreed to go out with her again.

After a while, I realised who I really wanted but I had lost her. I didn't want Jessi to come back and see me with Amanda; it would have hurt her too much so I broke it off. Amanda and I have a good relationship now, she still likes me but I can understand that; I dumped her.

I took the drink she had made and drunk it quickly. I wanted to wash away my re-kindled feelings for Jessi but I couldn't.

'Woah! Take a breath, Kyle! At least leave some in the cup!' Josh said, He looked at me strangely but then his face changed back and he walked over to talk to Lori.

Everyone's mood suddenly returned as if the occurrence had never happened. Did non of them recognise Jessi? Had she been wiped from their minds? I couldn't take it. The thousands of questions in mind were starting to make no sense.

Suddenly i felt a large pulse vibrated through my body and i knew something was wrong with Jessi. I got up quickly and rushed outside. I could hear my friends coming after me but nothing stopped me. I was running through the streets; stretching my mind wide; searching. I needed to find Jessi.

–––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

My head was pulsing and my heart was pounding. I didn't know what to do. My friends were standing less than two metres from me and I acted like a stuck up lady. And Kyle. Kyle's voice still echoed in my head and his eyes had imprinted themselves on my skin. He was right in front of me and I let my position get the best of me.

As I reluctantly walked out the building. I saw Danny standing next to a red bike which I had bought him as a thank you. He had a worried look in his eyes. He took a step forward before he spoke,' sorry, Miss Emerson, but it really is urgent news. It's about Grace Kingsley.' That name sent chills down my spine. Kyle's birth mother had been giving me trouble for years. Her and her son had been attempting to destroy me and take back Latnok. But I thought she had tried for the last time.

Danny spun and grabbed an envelope from his backpack and handed it to me. He was silent and he looked at me worriedly before he got on his bike. I watched him ride away before I looked down at the clean white paper.

Before I opened the letter I was grabbed by the neck and everything faded to black.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**I hope this was good enough. I am in need of some inspiration and would love some ideas. If you have any preferences of where you want this to go, send me a message or leave it in a review! Thanks!**

**PeppyXY xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Pulse

**Latnok (three years ago)**

'I second the motion from Miss Emerson!' Said The Dragon.

The new boss had suggested Latnok use their Funds to create a new environment for the teenagers at U-dub to be able to make and mix ideas and create a better future with better minds. It seemed to have had a positive reaction with the other one member stood and pointed a finger at the new person at the table.

'What about our cloning project? We were going to use our funds to recreate it. This girl is changing our potential!'

'Miss Kingsley? I was told when I joined Latnok that we were going to shape the future with new ideas, but a cloning project is cloning old ideas in the process.'

A small applause came from around the table but the silenced when Grace Kingsley placed her hand up,' you're a devil in my eyes, and you will be the end of Latnok!' She stormed out and the doors slammed behind her.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

When I woke I felt pain everywhere in my body. There was a serious severe headache in my brain and my body felt like it was full of needles. As my eyes opened I was met with a bright light. On one wall of the room was a mirror where I could see myself strapped to a chair.

The rest of the room was white and there was a slight outline of a door in the wall to my left. The whole room was small and I was reminded of when I was locked in the room in Madacorp four years ago. Flashes of this ran across my mind making my headache more intense to the point where I screamed.

My scream echoed in the room and I struggled with the straps that tied me to the chair. I felt more and more frustrated and I knew I was coming undone; that my mind was damaged and it was starting to fall apart. Suddenly I heard a small sound like a chuckle, I stopped moving and relaxed into the chair.

Someone was watching me, I could feel their eyes on me but I glanced again around the room taking in every inch of it. There were no cameras or circuitry just one speaker above the door, then my eyes locked onto the mirror. I studied myself again curiously before realising this was two-way glass. Whoever was watching me was behind it.

I couldn't concentrate; my mind was flustered and my brain felt like mush. Every movement of dust caught my attention and I shivered slightly each time.

Suddenly a familiar British voice greeted me through the speakers,' Look at you, now Miss Emerson, is it too late to ask if your alright?'

I became enraged slightly and my voice came out croaky,' Hello Grace,'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyle's POV

_Jessi! Jessi, send me anything! I need to find you!_

My mind was exploding with worry as I raced over rooftops and through the streets. Currently I was situated on top of the Space Needle. Looking over Seattle hoping for an arrow to pop up saying 'Jessi's here!' But non came. The rain had just started a few minutes ago but I was drenched already.

My phone vibrated and I read who the caller was. Declan. Perhaps I could use his help somehow. So I answered.

'Hello...' I had a feeling that I was seriously about to be blamed. The cold rain was making me feel any better.

'Kyle! Where are you? How can you leave me like that bro!' Declan had a weird aspect to his voice: it was anger mixed with joking,' Why did you run out like that, man?'

I struggled to find the words but they came out slowly,' Don't mention this to anyone Declan!'

'My lips are sealed buddy!'

' I went... to look for... for Jessi...' I was shivering now and I felt a strong storm coming on so I propelled myself with the rain and landed safely on another building. And I hid in a small alcove to be safe.

'Jessi's gone, Kyle! She's been missing for three years!' Declan sounded pleading as if to convince me to stop and come back home.

'No! That lady from earlier, you know the one from Latnok? That was Jessi! I connected with her!'

There was a period of silence on Declan's end of the phone. I could see he was just processing my words,'no that's not possible, she... She couldn't be with Latnok!'

'Declan, she's in danger and I need to find her! You have to help me!'

'I am your protector, Kyle if that's what you want I will have to oblige,'

'Great! Declan I need you get a lock signal of where I am from my phone. I will send you a message if I think I found Jessi, then follow me in, in case I need any help!'

'Sure man, be careful!' Declan cut the line and I was alone again. The rain was making a painfully loud noise against the pipes of metal that lined the roof I was on. I slowly relaxed and blocked out my surrounding noises so I could concentrate but something deterred me slightly a long scream penetrated my mind.

_Jessi._

I set my mind to find the source of the scream and followed it. My heart was pounding and my pulse was racing. I found that this reminded me of Prom Night but it was Jessi I was finding and I was feeling intense pain of not finding her.

Then I came upon a small factory in the ship yard. It was run down and rusty but strangely it had brand a new camera system and two guards patrolling the outside. This place seemed to be right. I sent my message to Declan.

I slowly descended to ground level where I hid behind a group of trash cans. I adjusted my hear so I could hear the steady beat of the guards' hearts. Both of them seemed undeterred by my entrance and so I quickly short routed the lights and ran. Before they reacted I slipped inside the doors undetected.

The inside was very different to the outside. Inside, I was in a makeshift lab area. I listened for heartbeats and my spirits lifted when I heard Jessi's unforgettable steady beat but hers was slowing down. I then heard two other heart beats. I was worried, what if they were hurting her in some way? Would she be alright? I went deeper into the building...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

Grace's voice echoed in my head and I tried to compose myself. It had been a few months since I last heard it but I could recognise her shrivelled British accent anywhere. Ever since I took over Latnok Grace Kingsley and her son have been trying to take it back. Most of the members were convinced I was a better boss than her and she stormed off. She went off the grid for six months and then attempt to restart the clone project but was rejected.

I banished her from Latnok but she keeps getting in my way. She even went through the trouble of kidnapping me.

'XX, You have meddled with my plans for too long and I plan to pay you back for it.' I looked intently at the mirror, searching for her but there was no reaction.

'I told you before Grace, I am trying to stop from hurting people, all you care about is a profit and not the likes of humanity.'

After my words, I felt a large electric shock pulse through my body and I screamed. The pain was immense and I rocked in my seat. I realisd the shock had come from a wire sticking into my back, connecting to my nerve system. The shock easily carried along the system which intensified the pain.

'H..how?' I found it difficult to talk and I listened to Grace's laughter.

'You can thank, Michael for that... He really can be useful sometimes. I told you I'd make you pay!' Amd another surge rippled through me.

I screamed again; then everything turned to black once more...

**A/N Hope this was good enough for you! I am hoping to release a chapter each day but it might be hard. I really am glad people like my stories.**

**Thanks xx**

**PeppyXY**


	4. Chapter 4 - A New View

Latnok (two years ago)

Miss Emerson was reading through some papers in her office when there was a hurried knock on the door. She called to let them come in and it was her new messenger boy. She remembered his name was Danny.

'What can I do for you, Danny?' She smiled her smile that she learned to stop people from wanting to run away screaming.

'There's a message from the prototype department, they say that someone's attempted a break in at the old pod facility,' the teenager had no idea what he was saying but Miss Emerson understood him perfectly.

'Did you say attempted?' She asked curiously wondering what the situation was at the moment.

'Yes, the two security guards saw the disturbance and handled the situation.' Danny was stammering and he looked nervous.

'Anything else?'

'Yes... Yes, they were found with pod fluid?'

'Who was it?' Miss Emerson looked at the boy. He shivered with nervousness.

'Micheal Cassidy Kingsley,' the boy bowed his head and left the room. The boss got up and started pacing the room. The Kingsley's were beginning to upset her plan.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyle's POV

The complex maze of corridors confused me. But I kept my attention on Jessi's heart beat. It had slowed down very much and I was getting worried. Maybe she was faking it but my heart was telling me otherwise.

I rushed round a corner and ran into something. When my vision focused I realised I had ran into the likes of my half-brother.

'Kyle! I didn't expect to see you here!' He sounded scared and worried like he really didn't want to see me after our last confrontation.

'I didn't expect to be here!'

'What seems to be the problem,mate? You lost?' He was ignoring my anger and was purposely pushing me.

'Where's Jessi, Cassidy? Tell me!' I looked into his eyes and saw a quiver of fear within him. Ever since I threw him through the window three years ago, he's always been afraid of me. After that when I broke both his legs so he couldn't walk for months, he got really afraid and ignored me completely.

'I don't know what you're talking about Kyle.' A wavering smile crept onto his lips.

'Cassidy, where is Jessi?'

'I don't know...' Rage rippled through my whole body and I forced my hand up and pushed Cassidy back through the corridor. He didn't have time to finish before he smashed against the wall.

Cassidy was a murderer, a liar and a cheat. He had no right to be my relation.

I jumped over his limp body and was faced with two doors. I listened for Jessi's heart beat, it told me she was behind the right door. I focused my mind on the steel door and my hands started to heat it. After a while it melted and on the floor a puddle of molten steel was produced.

When I looked inside I was met with a devastating sight. Jessi was slumped against a white chair. She was unresponsive and red lines had begun to form where she was strapped in. May chest emptied and I was full of pity and sadness.

I ran towards her a tear forming in my eye as I ripped away her restraints. My attention was then drawn to a mirror which lined the wall facing the chair. I could sense the last heartbeat behind it and I smashed my hand through it meeting the terrified eyes of Grace Kingsley. She fainted in shock and I left her to go back to Jessi.

There were a series of wires attached to her back and I careful took out each one. When I had finished I placed my hand to her cheek and stared at her face. Her hair was out of place and she was sweating but she still looked beautiful in every way. I carefully picked her up and was wary with her back. I hugged her close and walked back through the corridors. That's when I ran into Declan who looked at me holding Jessi and said,'you got her back, Kyle...'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

When I woke again, I felt a warm sensation all over my body. When I opened my eyes I saw that the warm feeling was the morning sunlight reflecting on my skin. The room I was in was unfamiliar but it felt safe. There were red burgundy curtains tied back across a window in front of the bed I was laying in. I could see I was in a large tower block over-looking Seattle and the view was amazing.

My back ached from the thousands of needles that went into my nervous system but it wasn't immensely painful after last night. I got up and slowly made my way to the window. I lifted my hand to the glass and felt a soothing sensation go through my body.

That was when I looked down, I was wearing a long silk dressing down and my work clothes had disappeared. The top of my chest was showing but the warm glow from the sun made it feel loved and cherished again.

Then my mind exploded as a figure walked into the room and I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I felt his eyes on my back and a bright smile crept onto my lips.

'Jessi! You're awake!' He ran towards me with hope in his eyes and turned to face him. I unexpectedly felt his lips press against mine and my back was pushed against the warmed glass of the window.

The kiss was long and passionate. It seemed Kyle wasn't in need of a breath. Before I realised it, I pulled away and moved out his grasp; back into the room. I didn't know what made me do so but I could feel Kyle's disappointed eyes looking at me and I couldn't bare to face him.

'Jessi...' He sighed, his breath ragged from kissing me,' I'm sorry... I should have gotten there faster.'

'No... It's not your fault Kyle. I don't have to rely on you anymore.' My voice sounded strained from the screaming I did last night.

'Jessi...' I felt him move closer,' where did you go?'

I couldn't answer him. I couldn't face him. I left three years ago without a reason and now I'm expected to just talk to him again,' Kyle where are my clothes?' I felt him sigh when I didn't answer his question.

'They were totally destroyed so I sent Declan to go by some new ones.' I could hear pain in his voice and I felt slightly responsible.

'You to...told Declan?' My life was going out of control and I didn't have any grip on it whatsoever.

'He helped me find you and save you Jessi. You were injured and as my protector, he had to help.'

Thousands of questions were going through my mind. When did Declan become Kyle's protector? Why was I so reluctant to face Kyle?

'Could I have my clothes now?' My voice was falling apart and I felt like breaking.

'Jessi... Please face me.'

'No,' I heard him step closer.

'Jessi... Why? What did I do?' He stepped again.

'You did nothing Kyle! It was me!' I was crying now. Tears fell from my eyes and I couldn't stop.

'Jessi...'

'Kyle, I worked my self into Latnok for five months to save you! I sacrificed my life for you! You don't need to come back for me! Forget me! And go back to your precious Amanda!'

Kyle grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall. I looked down at the floor trying not to look into his eyes. They would be the end of me. He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head. Then I met his gaze and I melted. They were full of pain and heartache and I felt totally responsible.

'Jessi, you didn't have to do that for me. We could have overcome Latnok together.'

'But... Kyle... Amanda... she wanted you back and I couldn't match her determination and friendliness. I couldn't face you again... I had lost you... So the only way to help you was to save you!' The tears kept coming and he moved his finger to wipe them away.

'Jessi, you mean so much to me...' He leant in for a kiss but this one was brief as I looked away. Then I heard footsteps outside the door. Declan was coming into this room.

'Kyle! I got those clothes for you! Is she awake yet?' He called as he opened the door. Usually if this was three years ago Kyle would have pulled back but he didn't,' oh sorry man... I'll come back in a minute,' Declan turned but my voice stopped him.

'No, Declan we're finished here...' After I spoke Kyle reluctantly let go of me and I walked away from the wall. Declan was stood in the centre of the room holding a bag from a nearby clothes store. He looked much older and now owned blonde stubble around his chin.

'Hey, Jessi how you been?' I smiled at him before answering his question with a comment about how my back killed less.

'That's good, I hope you get better.'

'Declan, can I ask where I am?'

'Yeah sure! You're in Kyle's penthouse.' A small shock appeared in my mind but subsided.

'Oh...' I glanced down at the clothes in the bag.

'Yeah, Kyle earned it by selling a series of computer bug fixers, didn't ya Kyle?' He looked at Kyle who had ignored him completely.

'Its ok Declan... I'd just leave him for a while...'

'Sure...'

'Thanks for the clothes... '

'Jessi would you like me get rid of the ghost in the corner so you can get changed?' He asked indicating Kyle who was still looking down and gloomy. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

'Yes thank you Declan.' He moved and grabbed Kyle by the arm and slowly pulled out the room closing the door behind him. I rummaged through the bag of clothes until I pulled out some black skinny jeans and white top covered with gems. Also inside the bag was a black leather jacket. Declan had some style. Once I was dressed I walked over to the window and opened it. It lead out onto a pale cream balcony. I climbed onto the rails and breathed. I couldn't stay any longer. So I jumped and fell 25 floors to the bottom.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N I really think this was a good one! I would love to hear any comments! I would be glad to have any inputs from my viewers! **

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Look

Kyle's POV

_Jessi. Jessi. Where did you go?_

I was sat in the corner of the Rack, doing what Lori was calling sulking. I was surrounded by my friends and family but nothing was making me feel any better. Declan and I had decided to keep Jessi a secret but Jessi was the reason I felt so down. My friends had no idea what to do with me.

'Come on Kyle! Latnok was not coming for you! You'll be alright!' Josh was trying to cheer me up with his joker voice which he didn't realise he uses most of the time. Josh was still the rowdy brother I've always remembered. Then I remembered Cassidy and how I threw him down that corridor. Josh was the opposite of Cassidy, Josh was my real brother.

'Yeah, Kyle. That day was bad for all of us! That woman came and invaded our private place!' I winced when Lori spoke about Jessi that way. I was finding it hard to believe nobody recognised Jessi when she was older.

I looked up when I heard the door open. It was Mark and Jackie. Then a light bulb went off in my head. They would know some new things about Latnok. After they finished at U-dub, a new facility for young minds was created in the bottom floor of a very generous company's building. So many young adults from Latnok went there. Maybe it was not related or maybe it was. I waited until later to ask them.

'Hey guys!' Jackie smiled towards Declan and I noticed Lori slightly twitch in jealousy.

'Hey, Mark, Jackie!' Called Declan, he was waving that they come over and bring up a seat. They did.

'So, what's all the cups for?' Mark enquired; he was referring to the four cups of chocolate milk I had drunk to wash away my sorrows. But it wasn't doing much good.

'Oh Kyle's sulking.' Lori answered plainly,' we saw a Latnok member come into The Rack yesterday. It really stirred him.'

'But Latnok hasn't bothered you for years...' Jackie said as she and Mark glanced at each other nervously but they regained their composure.

'Yeah...' Declan seemed to have noticed their exchange of looks too but he looked at me with a face that said 'leave it'.

'I know, a party always cheered me up! Why don't you come to ours? It's at our new facility, I'm sure the boss'll let you come!'

'A party? Why of course! I'm there!' Said Josh who had been silent for a while.

'I'll go if Kyle's going! Do you want to go Kyle?' Asked Lori looki at me desperately.

'Yeah, I'll go...'

'Yes!' Exclaimed Jackie,' it's tonight at the building... We'll see ya there!'

A feeling rumbled through me after Jackie spoke; I was dreading this already.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

I forced myself into work after seeing Kyle. I didn't want to think about him again. I finished completing the schematics for the new energy source and I had passed it on to the research department. Then I completed my own idea for a series of buildings that owned everything needed for everyday life.

Latnok had never been so busy. When I had nothing left to do I found myself staring at the sealed box on my desk. It held all my near and dear memories and figments that I didn't want people to know about me. Everyone at Latnok owned a box like this and it meant many people could open it but because my ring was red, my box had a special colour identifier; if the ring wasn't red the box wouldn't open.

As I pressed my ring into the lock a sense washed over me and I lifted the lid. Inside lay two items, one was the photograph of my mother and Kyle's father but it always reminded me of Kyle and me.

The other item was the crystal necklace that Kyle and I made for the Latnok party at U-dub years ago. It reminded me of that night and made me feel so happy. I picked it up and placed it around my neck. I felt whole again.

Then there was a knock at the door and I quickly closed the lid of my box and called to allow them in. It was Jackie and Mark the two people who had thought me to be missing but when they joined MOSYA they realised I was the boss and promised to keep it secret.

'Jessi...' Jackie started to speak.

'Miss Emerson...' I interrupted her; correcting my name. Calling me Jessi just reminded me of the life I had. It was Miss Emerson or Boss.

'Miss Emerson, you know we have that party tonight?' Jackie was trembling and I had no idea why, I wasn't that scary.

'Yes, what about it Jackie?'

'Well, I kind of invited the Tragers and Declan...' She sighed when she spoke but when she saw my face after she became nervous again.

'You... You did what?'

Mark spoke up,' We both did... Kyle seemed down and we wanted to cheer him up and...'

'Fine...' I didn't realise I had an intention of accepting them and regretted saying it but somehow my sub conscience was telling me I wanted to see Kyle again; I needed to see Kyle again.

A smile spread across Mark's and Jackie's lips. They thanked me before scurrying out the room. I looked around my office while fiddling with my necklace. I had nothing to do now so I decided I would get ready.

MOSYA was the facility I organised three years ago for the young potential the world has. MOSYA meant Minds Of Science For Young Adults. I came up with the name myself. The facility was part of the Latnok building as it used up the first three floors of it also allowing members to stay there. My apartment was on the top floor of the building so I wouldn't be too far away from my job.

I made my way upstairs and looked through my wardrobe. I had organised a party each year to help Latnok get better with the people. I decided I would go to each party so the people would know me as a better person and not be afraid but it was me who was afraid right now.

I skimmed through my closet of work clothes before I reached the section of dresses I owned. That's when my eyes landed on the red dress I had worn that night years ago. It made me flare inside but I decided not to wear it as I had a job to do tonight and didn't need sentimental things to get in my way. I decided I needed some girl help.

I grabbed my phone a phoned Jackie. She was the closet person I had to a friend and so I told her to get up here.

When she arrived, she was wearing a cream sundress with brown sandals. She looked pretty.

'You... You wanted me, Miss Emerson?'

I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room,' just for tonight you can call me Jessi!' I felt proud and a bubbly feeling welled up inside of me,' I know we haven't gotten on very well but I thought you could help me!'

'Um... Sure...'

'I know, I have a job to do but I want to look my best... Can you help me with an outfit?'

A warm sensation filled Jackie's eyes and she began to smile,' I'd be glad to help Jessi!'

She walked into the wardrobe and started pulling out the dresses. She placed them in a heap on my bed.

After a while when she had finished, I had to say I felt beautiful. We had decided on a slim white strapless dress with a long black vine pattern around the bottom which reached the floor. She had curled my hair and then straightened it making it a field of black waves. My makeup was subtle but it outlined my face perfectly. When Jackie saw the necklace I was wearing she decided to make me wear it to the party. I was reluctant at first but I could feel that the necklace would do some good.

I looked at the clock in my apartment and realised the party had started thirty minutes ago,'oh no!'

Jackie heard my exclamation and placed her hand in mine dragging me to the elevator,'it's called being fashionably late.'

When we reached the right floor, my heart fluttered as I could hear the loud music. Jackie squeezed my hand as the doors opened but I was hit with a tidal wave of emotion. There in front of us was Kyle Trager locking lips with Amanda Bloom.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N I don't know if this is the direction you'd like it to go but I so hop you liked it xx. Please, please, please Review!**

**Thanks xx**

**PeppyXY**

**P.S I want to give a thank you to a person who has reviewed all my chapters! Thanks hope! You really encouraged me to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A New Problem

I didn't mean for it to happen. It wasn't my fault.

After Jackie and Mark invited us to the party they passed Amanda and invited her too. We all decided we'd go together and have a good time. I didn't care much about parties the only one I'd actually been to was the Latnok party three years ago. And when I saw Jessi... Jessi...

I missed her already.

As a lucky charm I picked my necklace off the cork board I had in my penthouse. I had kept it in case of a sentimental moment and so I thought it would bring me luck. I also wore Adam's ring around my neck and I didn't button up all the buttons on my shirt so my chest was showing too.

Declan had to literally drag me into the elevator and we met the rest of the group downstairs. Declan drove his car and we all bunched in together. I was squashed between Amanda and Josh and I felt rather uncomfortable. The ride was long and nerving as Amanda kept putting herself in my face and moving closer to me squishing me to Josh.

It felt awkward to be sat this close to Amanda and I was beginning to feel sick. She didn't repulse me, it was just she looked totally different from the sweet, delicate girl next door I met three years ago.

When we finally arrived I scrambled out the car to get some air. Mark was waiting for us.

'Where's Jackie?' She hadn't come with him and she promised to meet us outside.

'The boss wanted to speak to her. She's been gone an hour. Anyway, we should be going up, the party already started.' Lori moved forward and grabbed Mark's arm and he led us inside and glanced at Declan who had a spark of jealousy in his eye,' the parties on the third floor; it's our common room.'

When we got upstairs the place was already full of people. Mark pointed out that MOSYA had a lot of members. I felt a tug on my arm and Amanda pulled me back towards the elevator.

'Kyle, you look nice tonight,' she said looking at my chest.

'You don't look bad either Amanda,' I was stammering, the situation felt awkward and I wanted to run away.

'Thanks Kyle, you know I'm sure we could have fun tonight, together.' A spark reflected in Amanda's eye and I knew what she meant.

'Amanda what do you want?' That was when it happened, she reached up and pressed her lips against mine. I was frozen as I heard the elevator doors open and Jessi's familiar heart beat. I pulled away and looked at her. Jessi was beautiful, beside her stood Jackie who looked shocked to see them there.

Then Amanda saw her. Her eyes pulsed as she saw "the Latnok lady" who had ruined our afternoon.

'You!' Amanda stepped forward, her finger was pointing straight at Jessi.

'Do I know you?' When I heard Jessi speak I felt apart , to anyone else it would have sounded fine but I heard the trembling pitch behind it and the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

I felt like hiding.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

The shock hit me fully. I was still holding onto Jackie's hand and I think I squeezed it too hard but she didn't react that much. I looked at Kyle and how the situation reminded me of when Amanda caught me and Kyle kissing.

Then Amanda turned and saw me. Hatred rippled through her eyes and she brought her finger up towards me,'You!' She said and a shiver went done my spine. Was Kyle just toying with me earlier? Was he with Amanda all the time and just pulling me along? Why was he not saying anything? Why was my life getting destroyed with my permission? I did what anyone would have done.

'Do I know you?' My voice trembled slightly and I was beginning to tear up in my eyes. Why did I think I could be happy in a time like this?

Suddenly a bright red light came from my necklace and I noticed Kyle's neck glowed too. We were both wearing the necklace and they both started glowing. I was too hurt to care I grabbed it and ripped it off my neck and chucked it in front of Kyle's feet.

Before I walked away I composed myself and Jackie led me further into the room. I refused to look back as I was surrounded by a group of MOSYA students wanting my input on their projects. I accepted that I was no longer needed in Kyle's life and he had moved on. I busied myself with the students while Jackie walked off to go talk the rest of the Trager family. Even though I was occupied with the students I quickly focus my hearing.

'Where have you been?' Lori asked Jackie and she probably came in for a hug.

'I was with the Boss...'

'Is that her?' I recognised Josh's voice and I could feel a whole lot of eyes on me.

'Yes, that's the boss... What did she want you for?' Mark enquired.

'To help her get ready...'

'Wait! That's your boss? That woman?' Lori's voice as raised and I heard her shuffle nervously,' she's the Latnok member from yesterday!'

I couldn't bare to listen to this any longer by spying so I excused myself from the rabble of students and walked over to where Jackie and Mark were standing. The atmosphere looked weird as I saw everyone of them was looking at me walking over.

'Hello, Mark, Jackie... Are these the people you were telling me about?' I tried not to sound hurt because of Kyle but it wasn't working.

'Yes, Josh, Lori, Declan this is my boss... Miss Emerson...' Jackie looked at me as if to say I used your name is that alright? I nodded slightly and she relaxed. I held my hand out to shake theirs but Lori and Josh didn't move; it was Declan who held out his and we shook them.

'Miss Emerson, may I speak to you alone?' Declan looked stern and I could tell he was wanting to talk to me about this whole situation.

'Oh of course...' I glanced over at Lori who seemed quite confused with his gesture. Declan grabbed me by the shoulder and guided me to a quiet corner of the room.

'Jessi? Are you alright?' He looked so considerate and trustworthy,' you look hurt,' I then was lost for words; I didn't know where to start. Should I ask him about Kyle and Amanda? Or should I tell him what just happened.

_Jessi..._

The voice echoed in my head; Kyle was trying to find me. I forced a wall around my brain to stop him but he was much more experienced than I was. I grabbed my head and almost screamed but stopped when Declan placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Jessi? Jessi? What's wrong?'

When Kyle gave up I relaxed and looked up at Declan,' it's Kyle... He was trying to get into my thoughts. I saw him, I saw him kiss Amanda.' My feelings came pouring out as well as some tears,' I ran away to save him and to allow him to be with Amanda but I didn't know how much it was going to hurt! I own Latnok Declan! I bought it so I could stop them from getting to Kyle! I threw my life away for him! But I didn't know I was going to regret it!' The light above us blew out and I was losing control.

'Jessi calm down Amanda and Kyle broke it off ages ago! Amanda is still in love with him! But she means nothing in his heart. She's only a friend to him.'

When I heard the words I didn't believe at first so another bulb blew but no one at the party noticed. I eventually calmed down but my heart still felt broken.

'Get Jackie for me Declan,' I said and my voice seemed to have gotten better. He ran off to find her. I placed a hand onto my chest missing my necklace and I wished for the warm glow of the sun to return to it again.

Then I heard Amanda's light footsteps behind me...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N I think I'm losing it, I would love some feedback to know if I should continue so do review please!**

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Amanda

Jessi's POV

The music was pounding and seemed to be getting louder but I could clearly hear the light tapping of Amanda's heels as she walked up behind me. Her presence seemed cold and I turned. She was standing no more than two metres away but I could feel the anger steaming off of her.

'You! You're from Latnok! You kidnapped me! And threatened Kyle!' She started stepping forward and I was getting afraid.

'I didn't do those things...' I stuttered slightly and my mind felt weaker. It was then I realised my nose was bleeding. The effort from keeping my mind under control had made me feel dizzy and faint.

'You did! You are part of Latnok!' I looked into Amanda's eyes and I could see she was really worried about Kyle. I felt a tinge of jealousy run through me.

The music was pounding my ears and I started to have a headache. Amanda moved towards me and grabbed my hair. Something was wrong with her, Kyle must have not told Amanda why he let her go and she had guessed it was all Latnok.

She moved her face right in front of mine and I smelt alcohol on her breath. She must have drunk some before she got here. Her grip in my hair tightened and I struggled with her. I let out a sharp cry of pain but no one heard me in the loud room.

'Amanda! Calm down! You've had too much to drink!' She tightened her grip,' Amanda! Please!' My head was going to explode with pain and my eyes began to fill with light and tears,' Amanda I would never hurt Kyle... Kyle means so much to me... Amanda I tried to stop Latnok ! Look at me! Calm down!' Please!'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyle's POV

Jessi was so hurt. It was all my fault. Her eyes showed disappointment and her body showed subtle anger.

I saw a red glow come from her chest. It was her necklace. We had both worn the same necklace. That's when I noticed mine had slowly become red again. But I kept my gaze fixed on Jessi. She was holding back tears as she grabbed her red light from her chest and threw it next to my feet.

Then Jackie guided her away. I leant down and picked the necklace up in my hands. The whole situation felt so unfamiliar but familiar at the same time. I recognised I had turned the tables on the situation three years ago. Amanda was the jealous girlfriend and she was trying everything to get me back. I looked down at Amanda who was watching Jessi walk into the party; she moved forward and I grabbed her and pulled her back.

'Amanda, leave her! She's done nothing to you!'

'Kyle! She's part of Latnok! She's wearing a ring!'

I grabbed my ring from around my neck and moved it in front of her,' I wear a ring Amanda! But that doesn't make me a member!' She moved her hand up to my face but I grabbed it and threw it back down,' Amanda, what happened to you? You've become a bitch!' Lori and josh told me the meaning of the word in human context but I never thought I'd use it.

'Well, that is the type you go for! Especially after Jessi! She was a bitch! Getting in our way! I am so glad she's gone! I didn't care then I don't care now!' with realising it I reached up and slapped her. She smiled cheekily and it reminded me of Hilary when she got drunk. Then it hit me, Amanda had been drinking so that was why she didn't care if she ruined our relationship as friends. I pulled away from her and left her standing looking mindless.

Jessi quickly returned my mind and I looked for her in the crowd. She was stood underneath a spotlight and it showed her every feature beautifully. I stepped forward to reach her but she was suddenly lost in a wave of people. The dancing members were beginning a new song and I lost track of her.

I looked down at the necklace in my hand; twirling it between my fingers and rolled it around on my palm. Images flashed through my head and I was reminded of that night. When I comforted her about her mother, she cried and cried not holding anything back and then our necklaces glowed and I slept in a bed for the first time. But now she was holding everything back. And it was my fault. I made her become a woman of authority. The fragile Jessi I had known before had grown up and she had forgotten all about me.

I was so confused. I felt a strong feeling of love for Jessi. I loved her. I love her. The words echoed. Jessi. I love you. What was I thinking? Why did I not see you the way you are from the first moment I saw you over that fire? When I saved you at Zzyzx why did I not notice you then?

I was knocked out of my trance when someone bumped into me. I placed the necklace into my pocket. The room was getting more crowded and I pushed my way into the room. I realised I could reach her through telepathy.

_Jessi!_

A strong force shut me out and I tried to get past it. The force began to weaken and I realised it was Jessi. Jessi was locking me out. I tried again but felt immense pain come through the connection. My heart felt like it was shattered.

I hurriedly glanced through the crowd and saw a light break in the corner and after a few seconds another one did. I didn't know what to do and the music was really loud. After a while of being confused I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and I realised it was Declan.

'Jessi's having a breakdown, I managed to calm her but I think she really needs you,' he looked a bit terrified and he was shaking.

'You go and relax Declan, I'll go get Jessi,'

'Good, man. She's over there in the dark corner. She busted the lights.' I turned to go,' oh and Kyle, be careful I know you care about her.'

I pushed through the crowd, desperate to talk to Jessi. She was in pain and it was all my fault. She was my soulmate. I can feel her every emotion. She was meant for me!

When I got to the corner, I saw a horrific sight, Amanda had grabbed Jessi by the hair and she looked so angry. I ran towards them and heard the end of Jessi's sentence,'...I would never hurt Kyle... Kyle means so much to me... Amanda I tried to stop Latnok ! Look at me! Calm down!' Please!'

I ran forward and grabbed Amanda by shoulder and yanked her back towards me. She stumbled and grabbed onto my shirt,smiling. She looked at Jessi before she passed out on the floor. I ran forward and took Jessi in my arms. I could see she was tired and weakened by the whole day. Her nose was seeping with blood and her eyes were barely open. I slowly moved my fingers over her fore head and breathed slowly. I was attempting to heal her. She whimpered under my touch but she carried on looking at me.

'What have I done to you?' I asked her. She reached up and touched her palm to my face. Her eyes had turned brighter and her tears were subsiding.

'You made me fall in love...' She said before she sunk down to sleep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N I decided to end this chapter happily and not on some danger or shocking cliffhanger. But technically it still is a cliffhanger; what will happen next. Thanks for past reviews I am so grateful and would love to get more feed back! Thanks!**

**PeppyXY**


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Connection

Kyle's POV

After Jessi fell asleep, I picked her up and carried back through the crowd. I saw Declan and Jackie dancing and tried not to be noticed as I made my way over to them. I tapped Jackie on the shoulder and asked here where Jessi lived and she indicated the top floor. I asked Declan to take care of Amanda when he had finished dancing. He was the only one I could trust.

I weaved my way through the crowd until I got to the elevator. A group of teenagers got out, many of them making drunken comments at me about how I was about to get it. I still hadn't got used to some comments people made and so I stared blankly at them before I got in the elevator.

When we reach the top I had to give a four lettered word as an entry code or use a key. I looked at Jessi puzzled and knew she wasn't carrying a key. So I looked at the pad, there were millions of possibilities to chose from and I was finding it difficult. I looked down at Jessi who I was cradling in my arms.

Her breath was even now and her chest was slowly raising and falling. I saw things now that I wished I had seen three years ago. Her luscious lips and perfect figure. My mind ran through flashes of our time together and the time when I kissed her. I looked up at the keypad and wondered.

_Kyle._

Jessi's voice called to me. I slowly pressed the keys and the doors opened. Jessi used my name as a code and as a memory. The Jessi I knew was still there. I carried her inside and set her on the bed. She had massive window which showed the bright lights of the city. I smiled as her view looked like mine and I could see my penthouse from here. Slowly I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace, I reached down and placed it around her neck. They both started glowing again and I was so tempted to touch her lips.

They were parted slightly and I could see her perfect teeth inside. I brought my face close up to hers and I was reminded again of the first night I slept on a bed and Jessi's face. It hadn't changed and I slowly moved forward.

_Don't even think about it._

I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were open now and she was looking at me. I stayed in my position sat on the bed next to her and watched as she positioned herself on the bed.

'Jessi... I'm sorry... It wasn't...' She quickly moved a pressed her lips to mine.

_Shut up_.

I quickly placed my hand round her waist and pulled her closer so she was sat on my legs. Our lips were still connected and neither of us needed a breath. The pure passion I felt with Jessi was very different to the kiss I had shared with Amanda.

Without notice she pulled back and looked at me. She reached down and touched the necklace around her neck with her fingers. She smiled and I placed my palm to her cheek, taking in her beauty.

Our breathing slowed and joined together. We both looked in each others eyes and we were connected again. Our minds entwined and I feel and hear her thoughts and emotions and she could feel mine. I leaned forward to kiss her but she placed a finger on my lips.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

I felt deep inside me I had to forgive him. He looked so vulnerable, so scared and so unknowing. I felt this void between us and it was impassible. When he started speaking, I couldn't help myself. I moved from my position and kissed him. It was my chance to show him how much I cared for him.

I needed him to feel my passion, my outwardly feelings. _Shut up._ I was teasing him. He grabbed my waist so forcefully I thought he was going to separate us it he didn't.

When we connected I felt so happy. I could feel him. I could share my emotions with him. He came to kiss but I stopped him. I wanted this memory to last while it could.

I scooped up his fingers in mine and led him over to the window. We were both quiet and nothing around us was disturbing the silence. Our movements melted together as we walked silently across the room. I moved his arms around my body, indicating he hold me. We stood staring out the window for what seemed like hours but probably was only a few minutes.

I felt safe in his arms; like he and I were the only ones left in the world. That the lights below us were millions of stars and we were exploring them together.

'Kyle...' I turned to face him, reminding me of that morning. But this time I wasn't afraid to look in his eyes.

'Yes... My Jessi...' I smiled when he called me his.

'I want you to know that I love you... I needed to tell you before I have to go...' He was about to say something but stopped and looked at me. He looked different than before; a stern look was in his eyes.

'What do you mean before you have to go?' I looked away from his gaze,' Jessi? What aren't you telling me?'

I didn't want to explain it, I wanted this moment to last,' can't that wait until later?' I leaned forward and met his lips. He held back at first but after a while he pushed me against the window. His hands moved up to press mine either side of me. I could feel he was confused with the whole situation and a bit disappointed in me but I also could tell he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

We kissed for about ten minutes neither of us needing a breath. When we did separate it was because of a ding from the direction of the elevator. We both turned as the doors opened. Stood there was Lori dangling a key with her finger and looking shocked but also angry at the same time.

Kyle and I shared a thought. _How are we going to explain this?_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N What do you think happens next? I would love to hear what you want to happen! I am loving writing this! Please, please, please review! **

**Thanks! XX**

**PeppyXY**


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Explanation

Jessi's POV

After the doors opened both me and Kyle went rigid. Lori's eyes opened wide when she saw our silhouettes against the window.

'Kyle? What are you doing? Step away from that woman!' I felt Kyle tense and his grip on my arms loosened slightly but he didn't let go. Lori had gotten much more like her mother. They both had that stare that made you feel guilty. I shivered slightly and looked away from her. Kyle turned back to the window and looked at his reflection above my head.

_Kyle?_ I reached out to him. _Kyle, please don't tell her who I am..._

I watched as Lori took a few steps forward toward us. She was cautious and moved without trying to disturb the silence,' Kyle?' She asked again. Her voice echoed through the apartment.

**_Jessi, why can't I tell her? What's so wrong about people knowing you're here._**

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't...wouldn't put him in danger he means so much to me. _Kyle..._ I was struggling under the pressure I was in _I need more time to...to _

'You need more time to do what, Jessi?' I shivered slightly the room seemed to be getting colder. Lori was frozen where she stood as she eyed me up and down.

'Kyle? What are you on about? That's not Jessi. She disappeared years ago!' Lori was trembling, she was processing the possibility of me being back,' Kyle... Forget her, she's gone!'

I did feel a stab of pain when she spoke but I kept my composure and moved out of Kyle's grasp. _See... She's so confused..._

'Jessi she needs to know we all do... Why? Why won't you tell us?'

'It's because I love you Kyle! I've always loved you! But I couldn't see me in your life! You ignored me! Treating me like a friend always! Never realising my feelings! I did what anybody would do for their soulmate... I sacrificed my life with your family to save you from Latnok...' I gasped for breath after my shout had ruined the unsettling silence in the apartment. I moved away from the two Tragers; holding back tears. But Kyle came forward and grabbed my wrist pulling me into a kiss. I felt a salty water drip onto my lips and realised both me and Kyle were crying. Our connection was completely powered and we could do anything together.

'You didn't need to do that Jessi,' we leaned our foreheads together.

'But Kyle...'

'No Jessi...'

'Kyle listen to me... And you too Lori...' Lori stepped forward; a bewildered look was on her face. I reached out to grab her hand and she reluctantly held it out to me.

'I'll start at the beginning then... ' Kyle grabbed my hand and I focused my mind taking Lori and Kyle back to that night three years ago.

'After I had finished with Nate in his dorm room. I felt a sharp pain run through my mind and I realised something was wrong at home. I rushed out quickly not bothering to give Amanda an explanation. I ran home as fast as I could. When I reached home I knew something was definitely not right. I hurried inside and heard Cassidy and Kyle talking. I heard him tell you that your mother Grace Kingsley was coming for you.

' I couldn't let anyone hurt you so I quickly gathered my important things and left. Without a sound. I disappeared. Not even Latnok knew where I was. I left for New York where I created new designs and inventions for the theatres and new office equipment. In the space of four months I had earned over 50 million dollars. I spent the next month looking for Latnok and I found them situated in the same place they were five months ago. Then I bought them they cost only 39 million.

'After I bought them I got loads of support from most of the members apart from one.'

'Grace Kingsley...' Interrupted Kyle. I nodded before I continued.

'She wanted to restart the clone project and I tried to stop her. With most of the other members on my side, she had been overturned. After a year Grace and Cassidy attempted to recreate the fluid and inject it into the pods but she was stopped. Then I started recreating Latnok in a better way.'

'MOSYA...' Lori said with realisation.

'Yes, that was my idea I felt that all that potential was wasted.'

We stood in silence for a while. Before Kyle cupped my chin and moved my head towards him. I smiled and looked at him. He was gorgeous.

'The reason I didn't come back was because Latnok was keeping an eye on me and I couldn't risk you getting on their radar again so I stayed away. That's why you can't be here!'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyle's POV

When Jessi told us the truth I felt a thick slab of guilty slam me on the head. Jessi was holding all these secrets for me and I just had no idea. She truly cared for us all.

'Jessi, my Jessi. You truly did save me. But you paid a price I could never ask you to pay. You stayed away.' I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Lori stood up suddenly and looked at Jessi. She took grabbed her hands and pulls her in for a hug.

'Jessi! It is you!' Lori smiled and squeezed her tighter,' Jessi you were always a part of our family! How could you think you couldn't be? You're my sister! I can't wait to tell mum and dad!'

'No! Lori you can't do that! Didn't you listen, the members are watching they'll get you in their radar again.' I pulled Jessi towards me and placed my arm around her waist.

Lori excused her self and moved back towards the elevator. I smiled at her and she smiled back,' at least I know you're here' she said triumphantly.

When Lori had gone, I leaned into Jessi and kissed her hair,' I love you, Jessi!'

'I love you to...' She stopped and moved towards the elevator,' Kyle hide quickly please!'

'Why?' I said moving after her.

'He's coming!'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N Another chapter is finished! I really am enjoying this! I hope you are too! Please please please review!**

**Thanks XX**

**PeppyXY**


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Man

New York (three years ago)

Jessi stumbled down the nearest alleyway. The alcohol she had drunk was making her head spin. Her new inventor friends had taken her out to a club after she had earned her 50 millionth buck. But she didn't expect alcohol to be this painful on her mind. Her senses were severed and she felt like puking. She made her way along the wall using her hands. The bricks were covered in slime and there were bits of sick lining them.

This didn't matter to Jessi, she just wanted to get out of the noisy city. After a while she came upon a door. It was well camouflaged and Jessi only just noticed it. She pressed the handle and it was locked but using her powers she unlocked it.

Inside she smelt a strong stench of cigarettes mixed with beer. She heard laughter and the click of plastic clashing together. There was a flight of stairs going down and she followed it. When she reached the bottom she was met with a group of young men around twenty- five all playing a game with cards and small round flat discs. The tallest man stood from the table,' hello, baby,'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Kyle's POV

I could see Jessi was agitated and scared so I did as she told me. I walked into her closet and closed the door. I could feel she was nervous and I was very confused as to why. I looked through the gap and saw her using her powers to tidy everything up. The apartment was now spotless and she quickly lay back on the bed. She picked up a file from the side table and read through it.

Then my attention moved to the elevator where it had stopped on this floor. My first impression was Lori had forgotten something but then as the doors opened I saw a tall and well built guy stride into the apartment. Jessi didn't lift her head and she carried on staring at the file.

'Hello, Miss Emerson...' The man smiled cheekily and I felt a sting of jealousy run through me,' when someone says hello, usually the other person says it back,' he took off a leather jacket he was wearing threw on the bed. The guy must have trained in a gym everyday

'Why would I want to say it to you? Who says I want to talk to you at all?' Jessi glanced towards the closet but then back to her file.

'You just talked to me then...' He chuckled then moved over towards the window.

'Whatever Johnny... How'd you find me and get a key to my apartment?' This Johnny guy reminded me of Charlie Tanner and I felt impulsed to find out how Jessi knew him. He chuckled again before turning back towards Jessi.

'You know, you're a hard chick to find... But a chick of mine never gets to far...' Jessi looked at him fiercely.

'I'm no chick of yours Johnny... And you didn't answer my question.' Jessi placed the file down and stood from the bed, straightening her dress out. I noticed Johnny looking her up and down and smiling.

'Nice... Where'd you get the place? Bribe it outta someone?'

'No I earned it Johnny... Unlike you who deals for a living.'

He placed his hands up in protest,' hey baby you stumbled into my joint... Not my fault you signed that deal with me!'

I was getting so confused,' I didn't sign that "deal" Johnny! You drugged me and made me do it. All because I was winning.'

'Hmm.. Baby still the contract says you're mine no matter how you signed it.' He licked his lips slowly and moved towards Jessi. I was a few nanoseconds away from climbing out the closet and knocking him out until I saw Jessi smiling and then holding her hand up to stop him.

He chuckled,' It was your fault, you came into my game. You looked hot in that number you were wearing. I had to have you,' he moved forward but stopped. Jessi was holding him back with her mind.

'Don't come nearer! What you did was not proper! You scarred me!'

Johnny looked at her, licking his lips and strangely he wasn't disturbed by her powers. I looked at Jessi, she was struggling as she still hadn't recovered from earlier. I couldn't watch this any longer. I stood in the closet ; my hand pressed against the door. But something stopped me...

'You said you loved me, Jessi, you said you'd love me forever...'

'No Johnny!' He glanced nervously at the closet,' stop it! It's over! I left! You...' She was weakening,' you took me...' She faulted and her force on Johnny disappeared; he moved forward.

'Jessi, baby, you said you loved me... You married me...You said it in your sleep!' He grabbed her chin and shook it. I was so muddled, she married him?

'Who...said that was about you?'

'It wasn't? Well... If it wasn't... ' He brought his hand back to slap her. I zoomed forward at sonic speed and grabbed his arm.

'I wouldn't do that if I was you...' I said as menacing as I could... But it had been awhile since I was threatening someone. Johnny moved out my grasp and threw a punch at me. I caught it but he saw my opening and used his other hand to punch me in the stomach. I thought quickly and caught that one too.

He stopped struggling and stepped backwards; staring at me,' whose this freak then? Huh? Tell me!' He took a threatening step towards Jessi but my force pushed him back. He then looked at me and saw the movement my hand was making and he looked shocked.

'Its non of your business Johnny... Leave him... Out of this...' She was gasping now and I could see her struggling.

'You're my wife! Tell me!'

'You drugged me... into marrying you! I didn't want to do it!'

I stepped forward and he turned back to me,' did you do that to her? My Jessi is... Get out!'

'No! I've been searching for my wife for three years! And I'm taking her back!'

'Get out!' I shouted loud expanding my boom box it maximise my voice's potential. He still didn't stir. So I took a drastic measure. I changed the polarity in his blood and forced him to walk into the elevator.

'Fine! Force me out! But you're my wife! I'll be coming back!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N I want to thank you for all the reviews! I wanted to a twist no one was expecting! What do you think? Please tell me! Please please please review!**

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


	11. Chapter 11 - A New Age

Kyle's POV

After the fight with Johnny, Jessi kept quiet; she was trembling and I helped her into the bed. I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm and didn't let go. She looked at me; pleading. And I knew what she wanted. I carefully climbed in next to her and she grabbed my hand wrapping it round her. She faced away from me but I could feel the pain in her expression. I stroked her hair until she eventually fell asleep. Soon after that I fell asleep too.

The whole evening had been a mix of confusion, misunderstanding, and passion. That night I dreamed of flying above the clouds with Jessi but suddenly a strong wind picked up and I was separated from her. When she was in the distance I saw Johnny come and grab her; placing a ring on her finger and kissing her. I woke abruptly and I was gasping. I looked to my side and saw Jessi sleeping soundly. I was glad I didn't wake her.

I leant back against the pillow, somehow when Jessi was around I could sleep on a bed. Even in my penthouse I have a double sized tub. I stared at the roof then at the window, according to the look of the clouds and the direction of the wind the rain had started about thirty minutes ago.

The day had just started but I felt a heavy weight fall onto my shoulders. Jessi turned in her sleep; resting her head on my chest and moving her arm over my abdomen. The touch felt nice and an electric surge rippled through me and I tingled all over. Jessi was so calm and special when she was asleep. I moved her hair from her eyes with my fingers.

The moment was disturbed when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I reached to grab it and saw it was Declan. I slowly got up from the bed; moving Jessi's arms down gently. I walked towards the window and answered the phone.

'Kyle? Where are you? We were meant to meet up this morning at your penthouse but you're not in the tub!' He was raising his voice but I told him to shush,' I thought you could only sleep in a tub... Wait man are you with a chick? Are you with Jessi?'

He was speaking to fast,' slow down, yes I am with Jessi, I slept with her last night,' Declan gasped.

'Wow.. Kyle you're at the next stage!' Now he wasn't making any sense.

'What? What has me sleeping with her got to do with being at the next stage? The next stage of what?'

I heard him sigh,' so you didn't do it with her last night?'

'Do what?' I was practically so confused.

'You really are gormless, Kyle... Anyway what happened when you took her upstairs?'

'Well, firstly Lori came up asking all questions so Jessi told us everything or what I thought was everything.'

'Why? what happened?' I heard Declan clang some pots together he must have been cooking at my penthouse.

'Her husband showed up...' There was a loud clang and is shushed him telling him Jessi was still sleeping.

'Wait... Her husband? When did this happen?'

Jessi stirred behind me,' I only got pieces of what happened, I was hoping she'd tell me today but the past few days have been hard on her. I'll call with an update later...'

'So no training today?'

'No...' Jessi stirred again,' I gotta go man talk later!' I shut the lid of the phone and placed it back in my pocket. I moved back over to Jessi. Her eyes were beginning to open so I leant down and kissed her forehead,' Morning gorgeous...'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jessi's POV

When I woke I felt refreshed but then the events of last night came back to me and a weight fell on my shoulders. Before I opened my eyes I heard Kyle's distinct voice talking to someone on the phone,' I'll call with an update later... No... I gotta go man talk later,' then he shut the phone and walked over to me, I opened my eyes slightly and saw him leaning over me kissing my forehead,' morning gorgeous,' he muttered; a big grin plastered on his face.

Before I answered him I glanced over to the window, it was raining and I felt saddened by it,' morning back...' Then it hit me,' what time is it?' I sat up quickly almost banging heads with Kyle.

He reached into his pocket and check his phone before replacing it and looking back at me,' about nine on the morning...'

'Oh god!' I jumped out of bed quickly and realised I was still wearing my dress from last night. I quickly grabbed some work clothes and ran into the bathroom. A few seconds later I was out again in clean clothes and with a refreshed face. As I made my way towards the elevator, I was stopped by Kyle who held his arm around my waist.

'Where do you think you're going?' He turned me to face him,' I need an explanation after last night...' As much as I was enjoying him keeping me close, I was late.

'Kyle, not now, I need to go...' I pulled away from him and pressed the elevator button. Kyle placed his hand on the door and leaned on it.

'Go where?' He smiled and interestingly new smile that stirred a spark within me.

'I have to get work done...' I fumbled around in my back looking for my phone.

'Can't work wait Jessi? I bet you haven't had a break in three years.' There was a ding from the elevator and Kyle quickly stood straight as to not fall when the doors opened. Before I could move in, he pulled me to him and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

'Kyle... Latnok will suspect something...' He placed a finger on my lips. The doors closed behind us and I missed the elevator. Kyle pressed his lips to mine again and slowly took my handbag off my arm. I pulled myself from his lips and stared at him,' Kyle I really need to... Go...'

'Well, I'll go too! That guy forced you marry him when you weren't legally able. I can't risk him getting to you!' That was why he was so insistent on keeping me here. He didn't want Johnny to take me away.

'Kyle...' I kissed him on the cheek,' I'll be fine...' I picked my handbag up again and walked back towards the elevator,' if it'll stop you worrying I'll get security...'

'Fine... But.. Be careful...' He smiled and started moving towards the elevator with me.

'No you can't come out this way! Um... Jump!' I pointed to the window.

'In the rain?' I nodded as the elevator doors opened again, he walked over to my window as I walked into the elevator and when the doors began to close; he leapt out into the rain.

When he had gone I sighed heavily. Johnny was a real problem. Really it was my fault what happened. Johnny was so nice to me at first and he treated me fairly but if I had known him to be such a bastard, I would have ran away the time I laid eyes on him.

When I went to New York, I went for the thrills and to get away but being away from Kyle really scarred me. It made me worse and weakened. But I still carried on determined to save him. Then once I managed to get on the right track I kept being turned away because I was too young and had no qualifications. So I made myself an identity. I became a nineteen year old with amazing qualifications and I found jobs all over the place. I had hacked onto the database and ordered a driving license and form of ID. So then I was a new person. That's when I met Johnny. He had always thought I was nineteen... It was my own fault.

I felt a tear flow down my cheek and wiped it off before I reached my floor. The corridor was packed as everybody was hurrying everywhere. Everybody stopped when they saw me and said good morning in a very suspicious tone. I kindly said good morning back and walked to my office. Once inside I sighed. The day had only started a few minutes ago but I felt exhausted from all the pressure of my job.

My office was quiet and peaceful. So I relaxed into my chair and closed my eyes. Suddenly an image of Johnny flashed across my mind and I jerked strangely.

I realised someone was knocking at the door and I called to let them come in. I realised it was Danny,' what can I do for you?'

'Um... Miss Emerson... We have a problem...'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N What do you think? Kinda running outta ideas... But I'll keep going! **

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


	12. Chapter 12 - A New Help

Jessi's POV

'Um... Miss Emerson... We have a problem...'

A million different possibilities of problems erupted in my head,'what is it?'

'Um...' Danny stuttered.

'What is it?'

'Um... Grace... Grace Kingsley... She's saying you have a...'

'I have a what?' I was getting nervous and impatient. I started tapping my fingers against the table.

'You have a...a husband...' He sighed. But my eyes opened in shock. How on earth did Grace Kingsley know about Johnny?

'What about it?' I needed to know how and why.

'You do? Oh... Um she said you ran away from your husband and he wants you back...' Danny was getting uncomfortable. I could see it in his eyes and he had a nervous twitch in his left foot.

'Danny... My husband... Or my soon-to-be ex-husband was a mean gambler who forced me to marry him... And when I was too young... I was only 17...' I could him looking at me with concern,' I ran away from him because he forced me to do things I didn't want.'

'Miss Emerson... I didn't know... Non of us knew... We all thought you were a strong lady...' He came forward and placed something on my desk,' this came for you this morning...'

'Danny, thank you... But I didn't used to be strong... I had my heart broken... And I was emotionally damaged... It's fine...'

He smiled then scurried out of the room. I reached forward and grabbed the parcel. It was small and dainty. I weighed it and measured it height. I came to the conclusion, there was nothing harmful inside. I carefully opened it and found a note pinned to a small box

The note read:

_Dear Miss Emerson,_

_You married me! And I searched three years for you. If had known you were going to be this complicated I would have never gone through the trouble of finding you. But you are mine, and something of mine never gets too far away. _

_When I had looked everywhere, I came across a woman who offered me some information. Her name was Grace Kingsley. She told me all about you. How you were made, how you were related to her son, where you went and where you were. She even had the kindness to give me your apartment key. _

_So now, if you don't want anybody finding out your secrets and if you don't want anything to happen to that pretty boy who saved you yesterday then you'll come with me. _

_I'll give you a day, meet me at the pier at ten tomorrow or your secrets get exposed._

_From Johnny, YOUR HUSBAND! _

_P.S Grace also told me about something called 781229. I'll let you think about it..._

I looked at the box, the note came with. It was square and made out of cardboard, nothing harmful was in it. So I opened the lid. Inside was a photograph: it was of a pod with fluid in it, inside I saw a baby. I stared at the picture for what seemed like hours. Before I turned my attention back to the note... 781229... I wonder...

I jumped when my phone rang in my office. I picked it up.

'Hello? This is Miss Emerson speaking...'

'Hi? Jessi? It's Lori!' I was amazed.

'Lori? What are you...'

'Mark told me the direct number to your office... Please don't kick him out...' I was thinking of the possibility.

'Lori... Did you forget what I said yesterday... You can't...'

'You can't come in contact with me... Yes I remember but it's just... I felt I had to talk to you...'

'Lori...'

'Can I come and talk to you there?'

'Lori... I just have a big problem on my hands... And I could use...'

'A friend...' She loved to interrupt people.

'What?'

'When I have a problem I go talk to Hillary... It makes me feel better... You should try it...'

'I don't need a friend Lori, I need to get my work done... And...'

'And nothing! I'm coming over there.'

'Lori! No...' But she had gone. Lori was still the fresh perky person I remember. I missed the Tragers. I missed their undeniable loyalty to each other. Many moments of our time together flashed through my head and I felt a strange feeling run through me. I felt like I able to speak my mind and not have any regrets.

When Lori arrived, Danny showed her to my office and she looked around in wonder,' wow! This place is so awesome...'

'Its an office...' I said blandly.

'Yeah but its a cool office...' Lori leant a hand on my desk and looked at my box.

'No actually its 25 degrees in here so not at all cool.' I looked at her and she looked back.

'No... Oh never mind... I've missed you Jessi...' She smiled her Lori smile.

'Me too...' I looked towards the window and admired the rain.

'So... What's this problem?'

I glanced at the note and box in front of me but then I quickly went back to the window. She saw my gesture and reached for the note. I turned to her as she read it. Her face changes from considerate, to shocked in a matter of a few words.

When she had finished she looked at me,' when did this happen?'

'In the four months I was in New York. I was emotionally unstable and he took advantage of that.'

'Oh, but I always saw you as a strong person. I never expected for this to happen. What are you gonna do?'

'I don't know... I need to divorce him... But he'll never allow that.'

'Why don't you do that cool mission impossible thing? Sneak into his apartment, get the signature sort of thing.'

'No, he's part of an underground gambling joint and he will have security everywhere.'

'How did you even meet this guy? It's not like you to join a gambling troop.'

'Well, I'll tell you the whole story,'

I'll start when I first got to New York. I had a great time at first. I explored like I had never done before I felt free. But when I had to get to finding an inventing job, it was like being trapped inside a prison cell. I went to company after company looking for a job but nobody even bothered with me.

Nortworks was the fifth company I went to:

'Hello, you must be Jessi?' The man stood and offered me his hand but stood looking confused at him,' ok then... I wanted to discuss your file. You have no school records or qualifications?'

'Yes,'

'And you think you're the right person for the job?'

'Yes,'

'I'm sorry but we need people with qualifications and people who have actually had schooling. And not some kid off the streets.' The man laughed, it made me feel weird.

'But...'

'No... Sorry I have another candidate to see,'

That happened every where. I was stuck with no chance of getting a job without the right qualifications. So I decided I would create them. I spent the next few days on the America database making my identity so I was 19 and I had perfect qualifications. Then I built myself up from there.

I worked at a place called AirTrack. I created more designs than anybody else and quickly excelled. I met new people there and to celebrate me earning a lot of money they took me out. It was a great night and I had my first dose of alcohol. I kept drinking and drinking and I totally forgot about my life here.

I left around two in the morning and found myself lost down an alley. While down there I stumbled upon a well camouflaged door. It was starting to rain so I broke inside. That was where I found a secret gambling troop. The leader saw me walk in and noticed I was completely wasted. He took advantage of that and convinced me that I was the perfect person to try out a new drug he was issuing at his buildings.

It was a cheating drug. It made me more open to suggestion and I took that suggestion. Johnny was infatuated with me and wanted me more than anything and according to Johnny he always gets what he wants. So using the drug he suggested we get married. So we got married. I then had a relationship with him but when I had to go he told me I wasn't allowed, that I was his property. He hit me and thrashed me but I stood my ground and ran away using my powers.

He's been searching for me everywhere.

'That's harsh. I didn't know you went through that much...' Lori placed her hand on mine.

'It's ok... I got used to it...' I stood from my chair ad looked at her,' thanks Lori...'

'Told you it would work... So what you decided?'

'I dunno... I tried everything I could to keep you safe but that won't happen if Johnny speaks...'

'I'm here for you! Don't forget it...' Lori hugged me then moved towards the door,' I better get going give you time to think,'

'Thanks...'

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N I hope it's getting better! Love my loyal readers! **

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


	13. Chapter 13 - A New Love

Kyle's POV

The day was long and I felt distracted. After I left from Jessi's through the window I landed on the opposite building. I then made my way over the rooftops towards home. The rain didn't bother me as I raced across the surfaces. It was refreshing and calming. When I reached my tower I jumped up to the roof. Then I climbed down onto the balcony and slipped in.

Declan was still there using my TV. I slowly crept over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped out his skin and I couldn't help laughing. He told me it wasn't funny.

'What you doing here anyway? Thought you were with Jessi?' He switched the TV to mute and got up taking a packet of chips he'd been having and putting it back in the cupboard.

'Yeah, she had some work to do...' I walked into my room and changed into some dry clothes.

'What's this situation with the husband about, then?' He called from across the room.

When I had finished I walked back towards him,' I dunno... It seems he forced her into marrying him.'

'Ouch! We really don't know what happened to her there.'

'Yeah,' I went and slumped down on the sofa.

'Oh Amanda called earlier. She wanted to apologise for yesterday. I mean she was so not herself.'

'She was drunk, Declan. First she forced herself on me then she went and pushed Jessi into a weakened state.'

'Amanda? Drunk? Oh I thought that would something I'd never see.' He laughed and then walked over to joined me on the sofa.

'Yeah me too but somehow she's changing... It's like her boundaries have been stripped away.' I faced Declan,' is it my fault? Is it because of me?'

'Kyle, you feel nothing for her anymore... If she can't see that then it was good you broke up with her.'

'Yeah... What do you think I should do?'

'About what?'

'This guy calling himself Jessi's husband... I mean I feel like I want to rip his head off.' I clenched my fist together.

'Woah! Calm down, man! You never resort to violence,' I looked at him,' ok, apart from when you broke Cassidy's legs...' I looked at him again,' and when you threw him down the corridor. Anyway... I'm sure you two can sort this out together.'

'Yeah but no one knows what happened to her. And she's been trying to save me for all these years. I don't think she wants me involved.'

'But you love her. Truly deeply love her. Not some guy who just wants her. I think you have the upper hand over her husband.'

'But Declan, he's her husband!' I looked out the window to distract me and I saw the Latnok building. It hurt me to look but I couldn't help it.

'Kyle she wasn't even old enough to get married! It's not legal!' I turned to watch him with a large expression on my face. Of course, Jessi was only 17 when she went to New York. So she wasn't legally able without a parental consent!

'You're right!' I stood up in triumph. Then there was a ding as the elevator to the penthouse opened. Lori walked out.

'Lori time! Have you perked up since yesterday boys?' Lori slid onto the couch next to Declan.

'It wasn't me who was down, Trager... It was Kyle and I heard you know the real reason why,' Declan explained.

'Yep! Little Miss Hideaway is now a big secret on my part, I went to go see her this morning.' Then she shot a hand to her mouth,' I should not have said that,' she murmured slightly.

'What? She let you? She let you go to Latnok?' Lori nodded her head as I spoke,' what? Why?'

'She had problem and I sorted it. End of interrogation.'

'Ok, we were discussing what Kyle should do about the husband. You heard about that?'

'Ye...yes I have...'

'Well Kyle's thinking the marriage was void. So Jessi's not married to him legally.' Declan clarified. Lori looked towards the window awkwardly. I could tell she was hiding something.

'Lori what are youhiding?' I inquired. She looked at me then sighed.

'You're at it again! The human lie detector!' We both looked at her

'Lori? Answer the question.'

'Fine, Jessi created a new identity and became nineteen in the years she was In New York. Cos' she weren't getting any jobs.'

'So it was legal...'

'Apparently.'

Suddenly Lori's phone vibrated and she answered it,' hey Jessi...' My head shot up and I listened in.

'I'm gonna do it. I have to...'

'No! You can't!'

'But I have to!'

'Jessi, no, what about...' Lori was about to say something but stopped and reworded the sentence,' what about you know who?'

'It's because I love him that's why I'm doing this...'

I shot up and ran into my room slamming my first against the wall. Declan ran in behind me and asked what was wrong.

'She loves him... She just said she loves him!'

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**A/N I hope this was good enough for you! Again! Please read my other story! It mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks xx **

**PeppyXY**


	14. Chapter 14 - A New Anger

Jessi's POV

I had decided I was going to go with Johnny. It was the only thing I could do to save the Tragers. I had no idea what my husband wanted me for or why it was so desperate. But he had threatened me with exposing the truth about us and that would be bad. My decision was quickly made and I felt I trust Lori with the secret.

So I grabbed the phone on my desk and pressed redial and Lori's number popped up. It rang twice before she picked up.

'Hey Jessi...' She said, a strange tone was to her voice and I realised she was with someone.

Now was the momnet I had to tell someone,' I'm gonna do it. I have to...'

'No! You can't!' she shouted down the phone; interrupting me in the process. She was right of course. I couldn't but I had to.

'But I have to!' I sounded so pleading.

'Jessi, no, what about...' Lori was about to say something but stopped and reworded the sentence,' what about you know who?' it took me sometime to figure out who she was talking about. Then I felt saddened, I was leaving him again

'It's because I love him that's why I'm doing this...' There was a large noise from Lori's line and it made me stop speaking,' What was that?'

'It was Kyle...' Lori wasnt paying attention to me very much.

'Kyle? He was listening? Lori? Answer me!' I was worried. There was a long silence, it seemed Lori was speaking to someone else and she had placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. I wondered what had happened. Did he over hear me say I was going? I panicked until Lori's voice perked up on the other line.

'Sorry about that Kyle over heard you.'

'What did he overhear?' I tapped my fingers against my desk, impatiently.

'Well, according to Declan, he heard you say that you loved him and he miss interpreted it; thinking you were talking about Johnny.'

'He thought I said I loved Johnny? Has he lost it? I love him! I always have!' There was a crash.

'Oops! I think he has lost it! KYLE! Jessi wasnt talking about Johnny! Calm Down!' she was shouting.

'Lori tell him to come to my office tomorrow at ten.'

'But isn't that the time youre supposed to meet...'

'Just tell him...' I listened carefully as she told him. I felt like this was deceit but i didnt want Kyle to come after me. I loved him too much so he couldnt get hurt. Once Lori had told him and he had accepted I cut the line. I didnt want to disturb or listen into the rest of their conversation.

The rest of the day was really long. I couldn't concentrate on my work and I missed lunch. I felt like this the first time; I left three years ago. I was broken inside for the next few weeks. Now I'm leaving again it hurts even more; knowing that Kyle actually chose me makes me feel guilty but i must do this. When it came to night, I packed my things and put them in a light carrier. I packed my box and wore my necklace around my neck. I then set to composing a note to Kyle. I explained to him that I must leave again and to not come find me. I left it on my desk in the office and hurried upstairs again. I decided I couldn't leave by the front entrance so I was going to leave from the window.

I hardly got any sleep that night, but I was up early at around six. I wore some casual clothes as to blend in and I checked my bag again. I was ready but not ready at the same time. The mood in the apartment felt dreary and I opened the window; feeling the morning breeze on my face. The fall felt long and narrow but it was a journey I had to take.

* * *

Kyle's POV

I knew I had to go to her. She was so confused and hurt. She also makes me feel complete. I felt we both had an explanation to give. I wanted to explain the love I feel for her. Lori told me to go through the front entrance event though I was sure Jessi wouldn't like it. The guard at the front desk told me to wait in her office because she hasn't clocked in yet.

I had a funny feeling run through me as I waited in the elevator. I checked my watch ten to ten. I had thought I'd surprise her but shed have to surprise me. When the elevator reached the right floor. I was met with the boy I recognised from The Rack.

'Hi! I'm Danny! I'm Miss Emerson's assistant. I'll lead you to her office.' I followed him through a maze of corridors until we appeared at two mahogany doors. Danny pushed one and ushered me inside. It was large and spacious. Just like Jessi...

When he left I looked around the room. I scoped it carefully; noticing the set place for everything but something caught my eye. I made my way over to her desk. On it was a folded piece of paper next to a A4 sized box. The paper had my name written on it in Jessi's handwriting; I carefully pried it apart. It read:

_Dear Kyle,_

_You know I love you; I've always loved you. Since the first moment I saw you I felt a strange disturbance in my stomach and realised people called it 'butterflies'. This feeling has been there every time I think about you, see you, touch you... Kiss you. I want you to know you always own a large place in this imaginary heart people own as however possible no one can give their real heart to the person they love. And that's what I'm doing, I've given you my 'heart' and it belongs to you completely. _

_But even with you taking my heart, you will always have danger surrounding you. First Latnok now... This. I will sacrifice myself to whatever for you. You own me completely. I have left and it was my choice. I need to. I need to save you! I have given you an opportunity to live the most normal life you can. Take it! And don't try to follow me._

_All my love, _

_Jessi xx_

Tears poured themselves from my eyes. I couldn't help it her words were like a chocolate fountain; sweet and flowing. But how could she leave? I could feel that when she wrote this letter, she didn't want to leave! I just knew it!

I looked around the office for anything that seems disturbed from the office vibe. I noticed that she had a large pile of files on the shelves behind her but that one pile had been moved recently. I picked it up and found a letter and a photograph. I stuffed the photo in my pocket, and quickly scanned the letter. It was from Johnny! He had threatened her. I couldn't let her go away with this scumbag. I quickly ignored going out the entrance so I jumped from the window sill and landed on the street making several people jump but before they had time to ask questioned I rushed towards the pier.

I checked my watch while running and saw it was three minutes past ten. I had to get there as quick as possible. I listened carefully until I heard Jessi's heartbeat and I followed it. There was a large luxury speed cruiser leaving off the water and I knew Jessi was on it. I checked to see if anyone was looking before I dived into the water.

I zoomed through it until I came up behind it. As I swam I heard parts of their conversation.

'Well, that's that then. I knew you'd come round.' There was a slapping sound as I realised he had just hit her,' bitch! That's for making me wait.' He chuckled.

I couldn't take it. I leaped out of the water and next to where they were talking. There were three guys in black holding guns at me.

'Kyle!' Jessi screamed and I saw Johnny go for her with a razor in his hand. I suddenly filled up with uncontrollable anger and rushed at him. Before any one could react my hand was around his throat and clenching ever so slowly.

* * *

**A/N I hoped is was good! I want to say thanks to George O'Ryan who gave me the idea for this chapter! Also a thanks to 'mc aj' who suggested another idea! **

**Please review!**

**PeppyXY**


	15. Chapter 15 - A New Life

Jessi's POV

He was so angry. I could see in his posture, hear in his voice, feel it through my body. He was so sure but so reluctant at the same time. I wanted to place a firm hand on his cheek to calm him; to make everything alright.

'If anyone shoots I crush his throat.' Kyle threatened. Johnny mumbled something, it was very mixed up and hard to hear. I couldn't let him do this. It was to painful to see Kyle like this. His innocence washed away ;his purist heart decapitated. I placed a hand on his arm,he looked at me; meeting my gaze.

'Kyle... Please let him go... I can't let you do this... You'd be sacrificing everything... For me... Please!' I was crying now but no tears came from my eyes.

'Jessi... I can't let you leave... And he's the one making you do it... He's to blame! He should pay for it!' I could see he was right. I wanted Johnny dead but I couldn't let Kyle do it.

'Please Kyle... Remember that night three years ago when you were holding Cassidy... You were going to crush his throat too... But you didn't because you had boundaries. So you broke his legs instead,' I saw the other people on the boat tremble especially Johnny,' see Kyle let him go... We can sort this out another way...'

I felt relieved to see him loosen his grip. Johnny gasped loudly,' let me go! Jessi, you're mine! Leave this pretty boy!' Kyle tightened his grip again but I looked at him and he released it again.

'Johnny! I'm a human being! I don't belong to anyone!' My hand twitched and I felt an impulse to kill him. I stared at him, and he trembled but his expression changed. He had started laughing!

'Oh really? You're a fucked up science experiment! You really belong to that company! Both of you do!' Johnny was toying with us. He was so much like Cassidy,' I think I can use you girly for a lot of profit worthy jobs! I could become rich with the help a twenty two year old!'

'But that's the thing Johnny,' Kyle spoke a sly smile was on his lips,' Jessi isn't twenty two... She's twenty!'

'No! I married a child!' He was being sarcastic,' I don't care, she's a smart child, worth a lot of money.' Kyle was still holding his neck and I felt sorry for him. He was having to tolerate this without killing Johnny.

Strangely this Kyle was making me feel hot inside. However much I loved his innocence. There was always a bit of me wanting to see a sexy and bad ass Kyle. He had the material for it. Then he looked at me. Had he heard my thought?

I pushed it away and turned my attention back to the grip around Johnny's neck.

'Kyle, just set him down... We can get through this another way... Please... I love you... Do this for me...' Kyle slowly set him down and he straightened out his clothes.

'You're worth a lot of money, girly! You're boyfriend isn't! Now!'

Then there was a sound I had been dreading to here. The guards had all pulled the triggers of their guns. They were aimed at Kyle and he was going to get hurt. My insides told me to save him. I ran quickly; as quickly as I could and jumped in front of him. The impact hit me with a great force. There were screams from Kyle and he fell to my side.

I heard Johnny tell the guards to shoot again. But Kyle shot his head round and there was a echoing crack as four necks were broken. I realised Kyle had killed them. The thing I didn't want him to do he had done. He turned back to me; placing his hand on my cheek. He was leaking tears from his eyes.

'Jessi, why? Why did you do that?' The pain from my chest and stomach was excruciating. Kyle looked at the wounds,' you're bleeding out. Jessi? Stay with me!' He picked me up and carried me inside. He laid me on the bed and grabbed some towels. Then he grabbed a knife from the small kitchen and ran froze it with his powers.

'I need you to look at me,' I nodded as he stuck the knife into the wound on my leg. I screamed as he brought the bullet out. I kept looking at him and his warming eyes. He then moved onto the wound in my hip, luckily non of the bullets had hit vital organs. I screamed again as he pulled the second bullet out. The last wound was in my shoulder, I was slowly beginning to fade but I kept looking at Kyle.

'Last one, Jessi! Hold on!' The bullet came out easily and Kyle chucked it across the room. He hugged me to his chest,'Jessi, my Jessi.'

'Kyle... I'm losing blood...' He let me go and wrapped the towels around my wounds. He ran towards the driver who had not heard the events of the boat. I heard him tell him to drive towards the coast again.

But by then I had passed out completely.

* * *

When I woke up at first, I could see flashing lights and my vision was blurred. The noises were muffled but I swear I heard Kyle's voice and felt his hand in mine.

The second time I woke up I was in Kyle's penthouse. The pain in my body was gone but I felt stiff. I opened my heavy eyelids and saw Kyle asleep with his head resting on the mattress. He looked so peaceful. Then I heard a large noise from outside the room and I turned my head. It sounded like pacing and quiet chatter. My head killed from the medication I had been on so I didn't want to pressure it further.

It seemed Kyle had heard me stirring and he woke. He stared at me before pressing my lips to his. When we came apart he said with so much pleasure in his voice,' Jessi! You're finally awake!' This caused a rushing sound from the other room. A crowd of people burst into the room. And I recognised faces. I was finally back home.

* * *

**A/N Hope this was good enough for ya! I really love writing and it's my passion! It's great to know people like to read my stories! Thank You! And a special thank you to 'hope' and 'mc aj'!**

**Peppy XY**


	16. Chapter 16 - A New Experience

**A/N This is a awkward chapter. It's pretty fluffy and love filled.( mentions of sex) I do suggest you read because it tells you how Declan became Kyle's protector. Thanks xx **

* * *

Kyle's POV

It's been two months since the incident. Since I killed someone. Four people actually. Jessi kept telling me not to kill him but when they shot her and tried to shoot me they just got in our way. Nicole was right three years ago, I have changed; greatly. No one knows what I did; only Jessi does.

And I don't regret it. Strangely I feel better because of it. If I had killed Cassidy three years ago, I would have been depressed for months but now I wished I did. I needed my Jessi to be safe. And because I killed them I feel like a good guy; like it was the best choice. I realise now what I should have realised then that Jessi is my everything. We are connected with something more; something exciting; something warm.

If I didn't get her to the hospital quick enough I was afraid she wasting to slip away from me again. I love her. Love her more than anything. She means everything to me. She's my real love. My soulmate.

After Jessi was treated n hospital, I took her to my penthouse, waiting for her to wake up. She was asleep for a month and she was fully healed. Her body had worked to fix her from the inside. She wasn't conscious of it because she was asleep. I stayed by her side every day, I slept there , ate there; though Declan made me leave to take a shower (which lasted about five minutes). When she did finally wake, I was so happy but I could see she was angry at me for killing them. But I didn't care.

In the month she was asleep we had told everyone the truth about Jessi: Nicole, Stephen, Josh, Amanda. Lori filled us in in what Jessi had told her about New York and I was shocked to know I had made her weak and defenceless. Jessi looked so happy to see her family again. She cried and smiled at the same time.

She left Latnok in the care of Jackie and Mark who vowed to stop all clone projects. We had filled them in on the truth about us. Then she has stayed with me for two weeks seeing as she doesn't have an apartment anymore. We've not done much for ages. We haven't even spoken just sat in each others embrace.

After a while, Declan came to visit.

'I have missed this penthouse!' He came in through the door of the elevator and jumped onto the couch. Jessi had been dosing on my lap and she suddenly woke. I stroked her hair and told her its alright.

'Declan! Can't you see we're busy!' I hissed at him.

'Kyle, you two haven't even talked much,' he looked out the window at sky,' and I know it's a fact.'

'Have you been watching us?' Jessi's voice was raggedy from just waking up. It was sexy.

'Its Kyle's fault, he shouldn't have give me the codes to the cameras. Anyway, Kyle you're behind on training.'

Jessi straightened herself on the couch then leant on my shoulder,' I feel I'm in the blank here, when did you become Kyle's protector?'

Of course, Jessi didn't know,' well, Declan has always been my best friend and he wanted to help me so he went to Foss. Foss trained him and then left suddenly. We don't know where he is but he's safe. That I do know.'

'So then I guess because Foss is gone you became Kyle's trainer and protector,' we nodded,' I'd thought it'd be an interesting story,'

'I thought you would have.' I kissed her on her forehead.

'Anyway, training Kyle!' Declan shouted even though we were right next to him.

'I know, I know,' I didn't want to talk about this right now.

'You're avoiding it...' I was about to speak but Declan's phone rang. I was glad. He checked who it was then excused himself saying he needs to take this. When he had gone, I looked at Jessi who was looking up at me.

She was so beautiful. I wanted to do something for her that would make her happy and mine totally. Just not marriage I had had enough of marriages lately. Then it popped into my head. The thought that I had never experienced. Making love. After four years of being awake, I had never thought of doing it with Amanda. But right now I felt it was the right thing to do. But first I had to make the situation right and a spontaneous jump on her.

After a while she fell asleep again. I carried her to the bed and laid her there carefully. Then I got out my phone and dialled a number.

'Hello? Josh?' It was a bad idea but he seemed most experienced in this department. I tried to explain what I wanted over the phone but it didn't work.

'Hey, Kyle! What can I do for you today?' He was in his normal happy mood.

'Josh, I was wondering if you could help me...'

'What for bro? Jessi troubles?' He had no idea what was coming.

'Kind of, I just want to do something... Special for her and um... You seemed to know that department very well. '

'You mean gifts? That's Lori's speciality.' I coughed he wasn't getting the message.

'No.. Um you know a "special" thing...' I was getting embarrassed.

'Kyle Trager! I never thought you'd ask me that question!' God, he'd gone into hyper sex mode.

'Well, I want to know when the moment would be right and how to do it without...'

'Wait, wait you're telling me you've never done it? Ever?'

'Do what?'

'Had sex!' He was getting excited for me.

'Shhh... No I haven't.'

'Wow! I'll be right over to help!' He couldn't come over!

'No, Josh!' But he had gone. The last thing I wanted was Jessi to find out. It was a surprise for her. But it was also her choice. This just felt awkward. I was going to dread this.

* * *

Jessi's POV

Ever since I gave control of Latnok over to Mark and Jackie, I had become freer and happier. I spent most of my days with Kyle just sitting. One afternoon, after a visit from Declan, I woke up after a nap and heard whispers from next door. I listened carefully expecting it to be Kyle and Declan. But when I listened closely I realised it was josh and Kyle I wondered what they were up to.

'If you're gonna do it... Don't rush it. Wait for when the moment is right.' Josh was speaking about something, I wondered what.

'Yes but what kind of moment? I don't want her to get scared and run off.'

'She won't do that. I know just during one of your moments together hug her, etc,'

'Etc?' Kyle looked so unsure and I was wondering what they were talking about but then Kyle's voice became directed at this room and he realised I was awake. He told Josh to come back later and then came in and saw I was wide awake.

'Did you listen to that conversation?' He sat next to me on the bed.

'Only the last bit of it, what were you talking about?'

He nervously placed his hand behind his neck,' um... Nothing... Important,' his heartbeat sped up.

'Are you hiding something from me?' I looked at him. I knew he was.

'Yes, but it's a surprise, I can't tell you,' he cupped my cheek,'you're beautiful,'

'You can thank my mother for that.' I could speak about my mother freely now. Kyle pecked me on the lips. Then he leant over me.

'What are you doing, there sailor?' I smiled and he went for my neck, slowly pecking it and making his way to my shoulder.

I felt pleasure tingle through my body. I had never seen this side of Kyle before. It made me feel wonderful and I wanted more. When he finished with my neck he moved onto my lips and kissed them gently. He slowly nipped at my bottom lip and I pressed him closer.

He then pulled back, and looked away . My breath was raggedy and I felt bare without him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and drew swirly patterns on his back. He moaned slightly from my touch. He liked it; I could see. I pressed my palm to his back and then made my way round to his front. Just as I was about to reach his pecs, he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

'What's wrong?' My voice was hoarse from the kissing.

'I feel like I'm pressuring you, it's not the moment.' I turned his head towards me and kissed him on his fore head,' I don't want you to regret it. Are you ready?' I pushed him back and climbed on top of him.

'Of course I'm ready.'

* * *

**A/N I know this was a weird chapter but I wanted to see some love in there. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Thanks xx**

**Peppy XY**


	17. Chapter 17 - A New Energy

Jessi's POV

That night was great. Kyle surprised me. I had never thought... Oh never mind. We have spent the last few nights getting our lives sorted out. Kyle has a job as an architect and I'm getting friend therapy with Lori who named it that so I don't feeling like I'm having proper therapy. All we do is spend a few hours together with a lot of people so I can feel more social. It doesn't really work but I don't get lonely anymore.

One day when Lori wasn't feeling well, I didn't have a friend therapy session so I went to cleaning out Kyle's apartment and doing the laundry. Kyle really liked doing chores when he was younger but now he found it to be boring. I cleaned the penthouse in a flash but the laundry was a lot longer to do. Kyle had not done laundry in two months so the laundry room was packed.

I quickly realised how to work the machine and to separate colours. I seemed to find this easy to do. Then I came across a pair of jeans with something sticking out the pocket. I pulled it out then dropped the clothing. Kyle had the picture. It's been in his pocket all this time? Why does he have it anyway?

I heard the elevator ding then quickly stuffed the picture in the pocket of my trousers. I picked up the jeans again and noticed patches of blood on them. My blood? Did he wear these two months ago?

'Thought you'd be out with Lori.' Kyle came and pecked me on the cheek.

'Hey, no, Lori's not feeling well,' he grabbed me around the waist.

'Hey, Kyle I'm busy... Can't you tell I'm doing your dirty laundry?' He chuckled and held me closer.

'Sure... But I've got a break now and I'm home.' He smiled slyly.

'What are you up to?'

'Nothing' I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I felt uneasy and slightly nervous. Should I talk him about the picture? About what we should do? He had followed me and leant against the island as I fiddled with the coffee machine.

'Kyle...' His attitude changed slightly and he stood straighter.

'What've I done now?' He looked up at me and I slipped the photo across the island top.

'It's about this...' I looked down with concern and the picture. It was a close up of a pod with the clear letters "XZ" in bold on the side. You couldn't see what gender it was but inside was a small baby about 1 year old. It was beautiful and looked so delicate.

'What...' Kyle began all the joking had gone.

'I don't know. Johnny mentioned in his letter, that Grace had told him about something named 781229. He was using it as a bargaining chip to get me to come but... I don't know' Kyle kissed my cheek and put an arm around me.

'Its alright we'll figure it out, Jessi!,' he turned and faced me,' but this time you have to let me help and let me protect you,'

'I can protect myself...' He placed a finger on my lips.

'I know but you still have to let me.' We kissed for a while before a cough interrupted us. It was Declan and Jackie. We hadn't noticed them come in.

'Sorry to interrupt this little... Convention but we both have some news.' Declan was holding back laughter.

'News? What news?' I asked not even bothering to move out of Kyle's grasp; they had already seen us kissing.

'Declan you go first...' Jackie said; giving him a nudge, she looked a bit nervous.

'Ok, about Johnny going missing...' Kyle and I exchanged looks,' well, Kyle could I talk to you alone for a minute?'

* * *

Kyle's POV

Declan moved me over to the side. I reluctantly released my hold around Jessi and looked at her. She smiled and looked back at the picture. Declan was nervous like Jackie but she was scared of something and he was anxious and wanted to get something off his chest.

'Kyle I went looking for him, for Johnny,' Declan had been gone to look for Johnny while Jessi was recovering,' and I found him and three bodyguards dead on a ship with their necks broken,' he looked surprised when my face didn't change expression,' I think something deep is going on here and...' I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

'Declan, it's time you know the truth... It's not some underground gambling thing... It was me...'

'You? You what?'

'I killed those people.' He looked at me then at Jessi who was mid-way talking to Jackie.

'You... You what? Why?'

'They shot Jessi...'

'Fine, ok I'm fine with it...' I could see he wasn't,' anyway, no one knew what happened only the driver who was going to report it but he didn't want the police sniffing around there. I convinced him to move away and told him I'd sort it. But...'

'It'll be fine,' I knew he would get over it. We walked back towards the girls. They had been talking but now Jessi was looking out the window. Jackie was consoling her and both me and Declan were confused.

I placed a hand on Jessi shoulder and wondered what was wrong.

_It didn't work Kyle... My energy plan didn't work... It was stolen and now a group of terrorists own it..._

* * *

**A/N What do you think? I do want to go onto the photograph but I didn't want to rush it and get Hidden and this story entwined. It would be disappointing. So any idea? Please please please review!**

**Thanks xx**

PeppyXY


	18. Chapter 18 - A New Plan

Kyle's POV

Jessi stilled owned Latnok so she had deciding vote and she has to know every important development within the company. So Jackie came to tell her of the disaster.

Apparently Jessi had designed a couple of months ago an energy source capable for the poor in Africa to get. It was very powerful but it needs to be handled with care. Also with the right modifications this energy source could be used as a weapon.

She had just sent for it to be tested when a group of terrorists intersected the transport vehicle and stole it. What they had intended to do with it was unknown. Jackie told us, the energy source used the sun and filtered it faster and quicker to create energy. The source would become a powerful solar beam if the holder knows how to change the right areas.

The terrorists were known to be against Latnok and have a history with them. It seemed they had heard about illegal goings on in the underground part of it. Jessi had found out that they had intercepted Grace Kingsley and her son while they were doing a clone experiment. The terrorists were able to get the news that she worked for Latnok.

Jessi was quite shocked, disappointed and very angry. Her energy source was supposed to have changed and helped the world. Not only was she connected to new clone projects but it was because of Grace Kingsley.

We were sat on the couch, Jessi and Jackie were going through some information and chatting about projects. Declan and I were just daydreaming it seemed. We decided to flick on the television. On screen flashed bright letters: "TERRORISTS TAKE HOSTAGES AT LOCAL LIBRARY!" The news reporter for the story was stood in front of the local Seattle library.

'...holding hostages inside. They threaten to realise a large weapon stolen earlier from a transport vehicle. The terrorists want a member of Latnok to arrive and go inside to meet their demands. We have no idea when this member will arrive but it is our only chance to saving the people inside.'

I looked at the people around me. Jackie and Declan were staring at the TV while Jessi had looked from her work and at me. I knew we had to do something; those hostages were in a lot of danger with that solar weapon.

'We have to get them outta there!' Jessi shouted, she had stood up and she moved towards the elevator. I quickly moved to grab her and pulled her back.

'Jessi I know we do but we have to think through this.' She tried to get out of my grasp.

'No! You don't understand. The energy source it charges up before it gets used and if its been charging for all this time, the power cell , which holds the energy for the sunlight, will explode. It needs to be used or there will be a big crater where the library is!'

I realised her urgency was real and now I suddenly felt rushed,' ok that changes things. How long do we have until the cell explodes?'

'We think its about fifty minutes,' Jackie pitched in.

'Ok, not much time, if you get to the device can you disarm it?'

'Yes, I can release some sun energy to give us more time.'

'Ok,' a plan was forming my head,' this is what we're gonna do...'

* * *

Jessi's POV

The car ride didn't do me any good, and it felt suffocating to be back in my office clothes. I was on my way to the library. It was quicker to have ran but I needed to arrive like an owner of a massive company. Kyle was next to me, his hand wrapped around mine. He was going to come in with me but I didn't understand how.

***FlAsHbAcK***

_'Im going to come inside with you and help the hostages. Ok, Jessi?' _

_I nodded but I was confused,' wait, you can't, you'll be seen!'_

_Kyle closed his eyes and a few minutes past. Suddenly he disappeared,' Kyle?'_

_'I'm here.' His voice came from nowhere, I listened for his heartbeat that I could hear. But his whole body had gone._

_I saw Declan chuckle and Jackie was looking everywhere too,' where are you?' He appeared again and he was behind me. He pecked me on the cheek and smiled. _

_'I'm here,' _

_'How do you do that?' Jackie asked looking Kyle up and down. _

_'Well, I bent the light to not reflect on me and set my skin to allow light through it. Invisible. That's how I'll get in.'_

***EnD oF fLaShBaCk***

I wished I could do that. Kyle told me he would teach me but I had a feeling it wouldn't be for a long time. When the car pulled up, I opened the door and was met with flashes of cameras. I stood there a while, so Kyle could go invisible and get out too. The news network came up me and asked me questions.

'Are you the member of Latnok? Who are you?' Said the reporter.

'I am Jessi Emerson and I am no longer a member but I do own the company. I have come to deal with these terrorists and help the people inside.' I heard a cough in my ear and realised Kyle wanted me to hurry. I walked away towards the police who had cornered off the area.

'I'm Miss Emerson, we talked on the phone about arrangements,' the policemen nodded and gestured I walked inside. He whispered under his breath good luck and be careful. The noise from the street was muffled after I came in and shut the door. The library was silent and I loudly called,' my name is Miss Emerson, I'm the owner of Latnok,'

A tall man came from around the corner; he was holding a large gun and he had a massive scare across his face. He gestured I come with him. I felt Kyle's hand on my shoulder and knew he was near. The weapon was in the middle of a reading area surrounded by hostages. I counted twenty-four heartbeats: mine, Kyle's, twelve sped up and frightened ones belonged to the hostages and ten others must have meant that there was that many terrorists.

When we had reached the weapon, the man turned to me and looked me up and down,' how old are you?'

'Twenty,'

'How can you be the owner of a company worth millions?'

'Because I had a lot of money. What are your demands?'

'Well, we heard that Latnok were the creators of two super geniuses.' I swallowed when I realised they were talking about Kyle and me,' so we demand to know who they are or these little hostages burn to a crisp.'

'So, do you know when these were created?'

'Twenty years ago, Miss'

'Ok then I have been in charge of this company for three years and when I came into Latnok there were no files of these geniuses. So I believe you have been given some false information.'

The man coughed,' Miss Emerson, the geniuses exist; we know they do. So I am not wrong,' suddenly he pulled me to him and pressed a knife to my neck,' and you will tell me where they are?'

I smiled ever so slyly. We had eleven minutes to release the energy to stop it from exploding, and save the hostages in the process. It was a piece of cake.

* * *

Kyle's POV

After the man guided Jessi towards the weapon I set about taking down the other terrorists in the library. I counted ten terrorist heart beats and set out finding them. I had gotten used to going invisible by now. I had perfected the skill two years ago; Declan had told me to try and bend the light so I did.

I walked through the large lines of book shelves; looking for any other guards. I spotted one quickly and gave him a quick knock out using a pressure point in his neck. I used technique on all the men for quiet and quick movements. The operation was easy and I was soon finished. The only man left was the one talking to Jessi.

I walked back towards to the weapon and saw him holding a knife to Jessi's neck. I slowly walked behind him and held his wrist and pressure point him; he fell to the floor and the knife didn't hurt anybody. I looked at the hostages who were looking at Jessi. Each one of them were scared but glad the man was unconscious. Jessi quickly got to sorting the weapon out and she tried to calm the hostages. I checked the clock on a nearby wall; we had three minutes left at estimate.

She carefully allowed the weapon back into source state then released the energy. She sighed when she had finished and went to untie the hostages. I would have helped but I didn't want to alert them to my presence. When she had finished there was a big thanks from the workers. Each then rushed out the door and down the steps.

They were safe we were all safe.

* * *

**A/N Hope this was good! I would love to hear all feedback! Please review!**

**Thanks xx**

**PeppyXY **


	19. Chapter 19 - A New Generation

Jessi's POV

Soon after I got my energy source back I destroyed it. Latnok would find ways to save humanity without creating something able to be used as a weapon. This was not a good idea. The whole event was pushed off a stunt or prank.

Our lives returned to normal or what is our normal. Kyle and I began to get into a routine but always our minds were drawn to the photo. Every so often we would look at it and many different thoughts would run between us.

One day, I had finished all the jobs in the penthouse and I felt my eyes wander towards the photo which was still planted on the kitchen island. I looked at it again and again trying to make sense of the picture.

I grabbed my mobile and dialled in a number. It rang a few times before a voice answered on the other end.

'Hello?'

'Hey Declan it's Jessi..'

'Jessi! What's wrong?'

'You know how you're Kyle's protector...'

'Yes...'

'Well, I wondering if you could help me track something down and find some information,'

'I see what you mean... You have a lead... Ok Jessi, sure I'd be glad to help.'

'Ok, good can you come over? Like now?'

'Sure, I'll be right over!'

After the call, I picked up the picture and sat on the couch. I balanced my laptop on my knees and flicked through some channels on the TV. Kyle was at work and I had the place to myself. I waited for a while before Declan came striding into the penthouse. He was surprised to see me alone and without Kyle pinned to my side. He came towards me and I held out the picture to him.

He skimmed over it quickly then looked at me questioningly. I tilted my head forward to tell him to look at it closely. It was silent, and neither of us spoke. His eyes ran over and over it; again and again. He was confused and worried; I could see it in his posture. His eyes darted around the room attempting to make sense of the situation. They were searching for a recognisable and explainable thing. But the eyes also had a undeniable glint in them; I recognised it wasn't a normal glint from a reflection it was the glint of pressure or worry and I'm sure Declan was not under pressure. Every time he turned his head to move; his foot did as well. He had pattern to his movements.

I also saw these emotions added up to something. I noticed another thing, Declan had a twitch.

'Declan is there something you're not telling me?' He looked away,' because I can easily name all the signs you are hiding something without even listening to your heartbeat. I know what speed it would be beating.'

He looked at me then back at the window and said something; it was quiet and inaudible. I placed my laptop down on the couch and rose from my seat. I walked up to Declan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Tell me, Declan.' He opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by a familiar voice at the door way.

'Tell you what?' I swirled round and saw Kyle expertly throw his coat on the stand. He removed his scarf and placed it on a nearby table. I didn't want to lie to Kyle again, he was perfect, everything anyone could ever want.

'I showed him the picture and his eyes began to shake. He had all the symptoms of being nervous and agitated.' I sighed and moved towards Declan,' he's hiding something.'

'Fine! It's the picture, where'd you get it?' Declan slumped onto the couch and looked up at me.

'Grace Kingsley...' I sat next to him and rested my hands in my lap.' She gave it to Danny and he sent it to me. As a threat.'

'Well, this picture is something like a few months old, I was on a rebound mission for Foss and I got sent to an address. I was meant to destroy it and leave no evidence. When I first got there I expected to see a Latnok devision. After a while I noticed no guards but I noted the expensive camera system, on the outside wall. I entered and was met by a sweet office secretary who didn't notice me for a while. I asked what the place was and she said Kingsley Research Office. It took me a while but I remembered about the name Kingsley. I quickly diverted everyone out the building by using the fire alarm and went searching into the rooms.'

Declan stopped and fiddled his fingers a while,' that's when, I came across a pod with fluid and a small figure inside. Next to it was a woman who was staring at the figure and demanding things from it. When she saw me; she looked surprised and she hasn't heard the alarm. She seemed to recognise me and quickly stood. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and realised she had fired a sleeping dart. As I lost consciousness I saw through my fading eyelids the pod being decommissioned and the woman reach in and pull out the figure,' he sighed,' but when I went blank,'

Kyle and I were shocked we were surprised that Grace Kingsley had left Declan alive. But also that another pod child was in the world. I didn't know what to say and that usually doesn't happen. I glanced at Kyle who was stood almost open-mouthed. I decided quickly in my head what we needed to do.

'Ok, right that gives us a simple fact that this picture is real. Also, we know that it is Grace Kingsley behind it all. I think... We should... See if we could... Find any location... And information on Grace...' My head started spinning. I slowly walked up and moved towards the kitchen clutching my head. I reached up to the cupboard for a glass but then everything went black.

* * *

Kyle's POV

I didn't notice anything was wrong with her. She had simply got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I did noticed her normal walking pattern was off by a millimetre but I didn't think it mattered. When we heard a clash, declan and I both spun round and saw Jessi had collided with the floor. I hurried towards her and picked her up in my arms.

She began muttering,' dark... Dark... Kingsley... Research... Pod... Child... I've got you... I'm here.' She repeated this over and over again in a hysteric manner. Declan motioned I go and place her down on the bed but I moved towards my double sized tub and placed her gently inside.

'She's gone into her mind state again, Declan I'm going to need a lot of ice,'

* * *

**I am so so so sorry that this is way over due! I have several reasons as to my absence but I don't want to list them. I mainly want to say I had a serious case of writer's block. But here is the nineteen chapter! Twentieth is coming soon! **

**Hoped you liked! **

**PeppyXY**


	20. Chapter 20 - A New Space

_It was dark, a very unpleasant and unwelcoming darkness that seemed to etch into every space and every corner. The darkness however was unquiet as there was a large humming sound. The noise wasn't odd and nothing was wrong as a whirring mechanism joining the sound in a moving and almost melodic way. The tuneful beat creating a sense of harmony and hope on the room but it didn't last. The music was broken by the sharp creak of a heavy metal door as it opened and revealed a shadow of light. A skinny figure obscured the light and moved forward in planned steps. Beat. Beat. Beat. The humming and whirring was destroyed by the added echoing noise but carried on. _

_The woman reached her aimed destination; a spot in the middle of the room. It was occupied by a small rectangular framework of bars, from which came a small and tiny heartbeat. It was delicate but strong like an experienced beat and owned by a small figure._

_'You're all mine.' The woman reached down into the box and touched the figure's forehead. She pressed hard and a small mark imprinted itself on the infant who didn't stir. It's delicate head was laying in the smooth surface which was cold with loneliness but the woman insisted on hurting the child further._

_'You'll be by greatest profit!' Her voice was brittle and old but completely middle aged. It followed the penetrated darkness into the corners and echoed again. _

_'You were my most best plan yet!' After her words faded she released her pressure on the infant's forehead and swivelled on her heels; living the room and closing the door with a bang. The room was left to go back to its tranquil rhythm as if nothing had just disturbed it or that it's background humming at been so rudely interrupted. _

* * *

Kyle's POV

We didn't know what was wrong. I had tried everything but it was like she had totally been removed from my brain and as if she had a normal one. After a while I realised she was connected elsewhere. I attempted to enter her mind to access her memories and thoughts but I was repelled sharply.

Declan and I decided to help her through this by getting to the bottom of it. I had always known that Jessi was strangely distant and scared when it came to the picture but now I know my birth mother was behind it I have a tiny feeling forming in a deep part of my head.

I sent Declan out to find the area where he last saw the infant. There had always been a connection between Jessi and the baby. In the picture, I could identify the child to be about 18 months old so now it would be 24 months. I was worried; what was the connection between the two.

I missed Jessi, her odd smile and weird habits. She lifted my spirits the first time I saw her. I love her. Why didn't I realise that sooner? Maybe then all of this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if on the night three years ago at the Latnok party, I had ignored Amanda and looked solely at Jessi maybe we would have had a normal life until now. But no Jessi was hiding away and connected elsewhere. I just missed her.

Jessi had had a life elsewhere for many months. A life where she was weak and strained. Her whole body had been pushed and pushed and now I was worried she had gone into a state of no return.

* * *

Jessi's POV

At first I didn't know what had happened. It was pitch black to start with then strangely I saw small movements. Imagine a ghost with wispy grey outlines moving ever so quickly like a blur. Every so often the movements became clear and I saw the silhouette of Kyle's face. I called out to him but my voice echoed slowly away and it was lost within the darkness.

A few minutes past; it could have been hours or days, time was gone and nothing stayed still. Then a bright light opened in my mind, at first I thought it was Kyle but another face entered the darkness and they shone. The person was tall from what I could see and as they stepped closer I realised the person was male. They had broad shoulders and deep blonde hair; studying it closer I realised it was dyed. I looked into their eyes and I noticed they were different colours. Their left eye was strangely similar to the colour I met when I looked in the mirror. As I looked into the right eye I was met with Kyle's warming gaze.

'Who..are you?' I spoke; uncertain that my voice would be heard by the guest to my mind but surely enough I felt the vibration pass through the space.

'My name is Adonis, but people call me Ade.' The man took two steps towards Jessi who noted the guy was around 20 but seemed distant like he had been asleep for some time. He was wearing a bright white suit that fit him perfectly and on his forehead was a light scar that was completely unnoticeable at a glance.

'Do you know where I am?' I looked around again for any sign of an escape. Then I looked back at Ade who had moved several metres to left. I studied him, he was so familiar yet so distant. I felt like I knew him but also that I was staring at a complete stranger.

'...' Ade hesitated, he looked up at me straight into my eyes,' you are deep within the space of your brain that holds nothing. I am a visitor and I...'

'My brain holds parts of nothing? How can that be possible?' Ade smiled as I refused to let my self believe there was a place in my brain where no knowledge or power existed. He shook his head slowly and crossed his arms; immediately I was reminded of Kyle. It was strange, ever so strange.

'I am here as a visitor...' Ade began but a rush came through me and I interrupted him.

'Why? How? You... What?' I felt a familiar faintness wash over me and I stumbled. It was only a matter of seconds before Ade was by my side steadying me. I felt immediately better by his touch, it was so much like Kyle's.

'You must relax and let the energy of this place flow through you. I came her to open possibilities for you and my... Kyle. I have this connection only with you. If you wish to speak to me, close your eyes and call my name...' He hesitated again before continuing,' there is a great challenge coming and I will help by all means you must save that heartbeat.'

Then I woke normally like nothing had happened. It wasn't dark, Ade wasn't touching my shoulder anymore and I was completely knowledgeable again. The room was filled with bright sunlight and a calm tranquility that I had never felt before. I looked sound realising I was on my bed in Kyle's penthouse. That's when Kyle came in, and looked at me. He was strangely different, he had a surface of black stubble covering his chin and his hair had grown remarkably. He was tired and his eyes had lost there spark.

'Jessi? Is that you?' Kyle spoke his voice was deep and croaky like he hadn't spoken in weeks,'I... I can't believe it!'

He moved towards me quickly, moving his palm to my cheek and cupping it; in his style, that Kyle style I was so very much in love with.

'Kyle? What's wrong? What happened to you?'

'Me? You're worried about me? Seriously? What about you? How are feeling? Are you hurt, scarred, a figment of my imagination?'

'Kyle? Stop joking! Why...'

'Oh Jessi never leave me like that again!'

'Kyle... What are you on about?'

'Jessi... You've been in a coma for six months,'

* * *

**Ok I have no excuse for my lateness of getting this chapter out. But I love this, thanks to remma500 for inspiring me a little bit! So here I am another chapter down and loads more to go.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PeppyXY**


	21. Chapter 21 - A New Son

**Sorry about this I'm way behind on other stories. As well but this one needs a new chapter...**

PeppyXY

* * *

Jessi's POV

After I woke up Kyle became very attached to me. He didn't let me go anywhere without him. It was like being in a prison and under constant surveillance.

I told him that I felt fine and it wasn't going to happen again but he insisted that I take it easy and not complain all the time.

I giggled at his persistence as it made me feel calm inside. But I wanted to get to the bottom of who Ade was. I came up with nothing.

Then one day while Kyle was on his shift. I found myself looking at myself in the mirror. I noted that my hair had deflated and my skin had become pale.

It was strange - I didn't feel ill. Then I felt a magnet come towards my head which started pulling me out the apartment. I closed my eyes and called for Ade.

He appeared again in the mindscape we were in before.

"How can I help?" He said bowing. His clothes hadn't changed and his expression was the same.

"Ade, I feel a magnet inside my head. It's pulling me somewhere, what do I do?"

He smiled," that is the beacon from the heartbeat. You must follow it but be careful. Don't trust Kingsley." I woke again and I seemed to have moved onto the street.

I started running as I was pulled towards the docks. There was a large cargo boat waiting and I knew I had to get there.

I looked around for a sign of entry but nothing came up. Then I spotted Grace Kingsley walking around carrying something in her arms. I knew I had to get that bundle but nothing sprang to mind. So I did the most obvious thing possible. I ran forward and jumped straight onto the deck.

There was a shuffle of feet and the sound of several guns being cocked. I lifted my head and saw seven guards each with a gun pointed at my head.

The Kingsley woman was stood in front of me. Holding a small child in her arms.

"You came for him didn't you?" She said, her voice sent a chill down my spine. Her fingers slowly traced a line on the boy's head and he started to cry.

_Help me!_ The message echoed in my head and I realised it had come from the baby.

I moved forward sharply but a guard told me that if I moved again he would shoot me. The baby boy's message rang out again.

_Help me!_

I clenched my teeth as the woman started speaking again," did you know _Miss_ _Emerson_ that you had been a pain in the ass for many years now? Every time I try and make this world a better place YOU and that boyfriend of yours destroy my chances in one way or another. But this time, I have a plan which you cannot foil," she laughed," this little specimen is called 781229. He uses some genes from his father, 781227 and some from his mother, you. A perfect blend,"

I gasped. The little boy was my son? I called to him, _it's alright, mommy's here,_


End file.
